New Beginnings
by Vampirebaby18
Summary: **seqal to undying love:next generation** The gang is back with kids and the new teens are running the place now. find out what trouble they'll run into or what situations they have to face! See the 6 year old kids be cute and very appealing! see the teens mess up and grow up. and fall into a story of unraveling twists and turns of an emotional roller coaster! REVIEW! AND ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1:Teenagers and a angered Mama

**Well im back!**

**Autumn's POV**

13. 13. 13. that's my lucky number. Today I turn 13! Looking at the clock I count down silently in my head to midnight. Once the clock struck midnight that's when I knew I was officially a teenager. That morning I made sure my parents knew I was a solid legit teen.

"Hey baby." My dad smiled. I sighed.

"Daddy im not a baby. Im thirteen now."

He rose his brow and gave my mother a look. "Don't look at me I don't know where she gets her sass from." My mother said with a grin.

I rolled my eyes. "Today is going to be a lucky day!"

"Whys that?" my big brothers voice came from behind me. Turning I saw my now twenty year old brother asked. I smiled and couldn't help myself, I ran to him with open arms, he accepted my bear hug without a choice. Since I didn't give him one.

I let him go and jumped up and down a few times. "Its my birthday! Its my birthday!" When I stopped my family was looking at me as if I gone mad. Which I guess I have.

At school my friends were looking at me the same way my family did. I hate that look but instead of whining about it like I always did I just smiled and giggled to myself.

"Autumn being thirteen is not a big deal." Rain said. We were in the café enjoying lunch. Taking a bite of my sandwich my mother made me I gazed at the twins. Sonny and Rain just turned 13 in the summer. Dylan turned 13 too. We all are seventh graders now. Its amazing how middle school was. It was better than elementary. Although I do miss those snack breaks and one classroom. But other than that it was great.

"Yeah you cant party." Sonny chimed in. Dylan nodded.

"Also I think being thirteen sucks. Parents expect you to be more mature or something. I hate growing up." Dylan frowned.

I rolled my eyes. "You people are soooo negative."

The rest of the lunch was boring really but that's school.

School can be boring but it can be fun especially when your now a new age. And you can finally be considered as a teenager.

Finally be taken serious!

**Rain's POV**

"So what are the odds that Rick would go out with me?" I asked my sister as we walked to gym together. Sonny tapped her finger on her chin as if she was thinking. Well she might be. My sister has always been like a bast friend to me. We can have our fights but at the end of the day we both know we love each other.

"Zero to ten?" She asked. Looking at me. I frowned and nodded she gave me a smile. "I say a nine."

"A nine? Your only saying that because im your sister."

"I am not. Im saying it because he is looking over here." She glanced over to the basket ball court that was outside. I made my eyes drift in that direction to see he was actually looking at me. I felt a wave of heat creep on me that made me do a u-turn and run for the gym. Inside I race to the changing room and rammed into my locker. I never been good at talking to guys. Unlike my sister I could never talk to anyone. My mother says im anti social and its her fault im like this. My dad says that Sonny got his personalities.

"You okay?" Sonny asked as she walked to her locker which was next to mine. I nodded. I watched her as she stripped her shirt off and jammed in the locker. that's when I noticed.

"Why do you have boobs and I don't?" looking down at my flat chest than back at her I asked. She smiled.

"Guess im filling out. You better catch up little sis." She chuckled. I frowned. We were the same age and she was 5 minutes older big freakin deal that doesn't mean she gets to have boobs when I don't. "Im only kidding Rain. Stop freaking sweetie. Your going to grow your just late is all." She now had on a tank top that showed some of her boobs and some short shorts.

"Can you even get away with that?" I asked.

She smiled. "You bet I can. Im the hottest girl in seventh grade I can do anything."

I rose my brow as I watched my sister strut off. As the bell rung for gym class to start I sighed and skipped.

Coming home I hoped to talk with my parents about teenage issues but as always they were too busy. My father was on his laptop looking intent on what he was doing and my mother was cooking on the phone talking to my aunt Natalie. My life just gets better and better.

"Daddy!" I heard Sunny excitedly say. She nearly ran me over just to get to him. Right as she gets to him she stops immediately. I came slowly to her and tuned everything she was saying out till I heard Ricks name.

"Rain has a crush on the hottest guy! His name is Rick!" Sunny confessed. Right then I wanted to kill her. I felt my face turning red. I don't know what from. Embarrassment or anger.

"Sunny!" I growled.

"Rain don't be shy. Your sister is only telling me her events."

Yes but she doesn't have to tell you my crush father. I frowned. I glared at Sunny than marched to my own room. I sprawled out on my bed alone and feeling like my day kicked my ass…..again. Atleast Autumn will have a great time. Unlike me. Im not depressed and I don't hate my life….I just sometimes feel like im getting left as everyone in my life just passes me by….

I hate the feeling so much.

**Sunny's POV**

I don't understand my sister. Why cant she stop moping and just live. Her depressing stuff is so annoying sometimes. When at dinner I watched my little brother stuff his mouth full so fast that it really seemed gross. "Breathe will ya Benjamin."

Ben stared at me with a frown than went back stuffing his face. "So how was your day at school kids?" my mother asked.

I smiled. "Well Rain has a-" Rain's cold stare shut me right up. I got it when she was pissed.

"Rain has a crush we know." My dad said then got the look from Rain. That shut him up.

"Sunny has boobs." Rain said so casually too. My dad literally coughed up his coke. My mother's eyes went wide as he stared at my father. "Ben you gonna live?" my dad nodded in response.

"Rain got a big fat F in math." I spitted. Rain and I both knew how this was going to turn out.

"Sunny wears skimpy clothes in gym.""Rain skips gym."

"Sunny got into moms make up." Rain told.

I glared. "Rain gots a flat chest and a big mouth!" I insulted. Rain suddenly scooted her chair back. I did too.

"Sunnys a tramp!"

I growled and started to jump on the table to stangle her Rain was doing the same thing before we actually got our hands on each other mom and dad grabbed both of us. We manage to pull each others hair out and scream at each other. After our fight we got sent to our rooms for a little while till we heard mom and dad call us down. My brother was in the living room watching cartoons. We both sat in chairs. Although both of us went to the same chair. "Move it depressed child." I ordered.

"No go get your own chair tramp."

We grunted as we both pushed each other until dad yelled our names which meant he was mad. Suddenly the chair didn't seem so important.

"Now what has gotten into you two?" My mother asked. Her face was the same color as my dads. Red. Rain stayed silent so I decided to speak up. "Its not my fault that Rain is anti social."

"And its not my fault Sunny likes to flaunt herself like the tramp she is."

"Snake."

"Hussy!"

"Girls!" my dad bellowed, silencing us. "Now Rain you used the word tramp numorus times so your grounded. No phone. No internet. And no tv.""Ha!" I laughed.

"Sunny you are grounded as well."

"Ha!" Rain perched.

"Why?"

"Because you are to wear respectable clothing young lady. I did not raise my daughters to be little…..excited prostitutes." My mother said.

"Now both of you get ready for bed and if so help me I hear fighting I will ground you both till your forty. And trust me I can do that. Im your dad."

That night went by slowly. It was around midnight when I had to go to the bathroom. But when I got to the bathroom I heard sobbing. _Rain?_ shoving the door open a bit I got my answer. I saw Rain hugging her legs and crying in her lap. "Rain?" I turned on the light and there I saw blood in the toilet, than blood on the butt of Rains pants. "Oh my god! Your bleeding!"

She looked up at me with big teary eyes. "I don't know whats happening to me Sunny….im scared….." she really did sound scared too. I knelt down to hug her in my arms and told her everything is alright.

"Im going to get mama."

"No….what if they take me to the hospital….I cant-"

I shushed her lips with my finger than I stroked her hair as I whispered. "Im not letting you go to the hospital you hear? Your alright. Im going to get mama okay. Just stay put and breath."

Rain sniffed and nodded. When I was almost out the door I heard her call my name. Looking back she wiped her eyes and said. "Sorry for ccalling you a tramp earlier."

I smiled. "And sorry for telling mama and dad about your crush." then I left. I opened my parents door which was on the other side of the house, close to the kitchen. They had the downstairs bedroom while us kids had upstairs.

"mom." I whispered as I got to her side. Shaking her I heard her mumble. "Mama….wake up." I shook her harder. "Mom!" I called out more louder. Seeing her eyes open and propping herself up on her elbow she reached out to search my face with her hand.

"Honey what are you doing up? it's a school night. And its past midnight."

"I know but Rain is bleeding." That shot her right up with a concern look.

"What? Where?"

"Umm between her legs. Shes upstairs crying."

My mom rubbed the back of her neck, with a sigh she slowly went to her bathroom and grabbed some items that looked like pads….what Autumn uses. Then she padded upstairs to our bathroom. I followed of course.

Coming in I saw my mother flushing the toilet then kneeling down by Rain. "Okay girls." She pulled me gently in her lap and continued. "Now im sure you learned about what girls do when they hit a certain age. Right?"

Rain shook her head but I nodded. Rain was sick that day when they showed the birds and the bees in sixth grade.

"Well Rain you are entering woman hood."

"Meaning you got your period." I said. My mom nodded. Rain's eyes went huge. And her face went white like she saw a ghost.

"P-period? Im only 13!"

"Doesn't matter baby. We girls start sooner than others. And others start late. I got it when I was 10 years old."

"That young?" I asked. Mom nodded. She gave Rain a pad.

"Autumn got hers at 11 yes?"

I nodded. "Well now Rain has it."

Rain frowned. She gazed down at the pad she took. "Lets give your sister a minute." I rose to my feet and my mother began to but Rain grabbed her sleeve of her night shirt.

"Don't leave me mama." my mom went back down on her knees and hushed Rain back into a calm state. My mother told me to go back to bed and shut the door leaving me in the dark hall way…

I still had to pee though.

**Dylan's POV**

"Hey it's the Glass kid." A Griffin announced. Again with the whole killing me act. This is really getting old.

"Dylan you should run…." Rain suggested as she looked behind us. Hearing their footsteps and laughter coming closer I knew it was a matter of time I'd be racing for the doors that exited out of the school or I'd be in a sweaty gym locker. Shit.

"No way. You should punch Griffin right in the face." Sunny offered.

"Are you crazy? Dylan cant fight him, the last time he tried that he got crayons shoved up his nose!" Michaela said. I gave her a 'thanks for the encouragement' look. When I saw her cheeks go red I felt something jolt inside me. It felt weird. "Sorry Dyl."

"No its true." I sighed than slowly turned to see Griffin standing. His hands in his jacket pockets. His hair gelled back so perfectly that it made me wanna mess with my messy red hair. "Okay Griffin what do you want?"

"Awe. Come on Glass at east try to squirm." Griffin chuckled.

"You leave Dylan alone or I kick your butt." Sunny hissed. Her face turned bloody red when Griffin and his gang laughed at her words. They should already know never to laugh at Sunny I mean they got their butt kicked in 5th grade by her. Before Sunny could do a thing I held out my arm to block her and looked down at her. "Don't bother Sunny they are not worth your or anyones time."

"Yah girl listen to puny Glass who gets his ass kicked all the time."

"That just means he's worth your time." Michaela said. When Griffin gave Michaela a snarl I wanted to punch him right then and there but luckily a teacher came in the nick of time.

"Is there something you kids should be doing?" the female teacher asked. Her words were code for: Go back to class before you get booted to the office. I didn't really need that to happen so I and my friends left.

"Hey Dylan…" Michaela smiled at me when my eyes peered down at her. Her pale face was really alluring right now. I felt really weird at that moment. Weird enough that I strayed away from her face and to her body…..that made it much worse cause god for a 12 year old she had a rack and being 13 and a boy you really shouldn't know about boobs till like 15 but my dad just had to have me watch the birds and the bees last year. Damn that show ruined me. I drifted my eyes back to her. "Yeah." I responded feeling like a pervert all of a sudden. Michaela's been my best friend since 4th grade so why the hell am I getting worked up on this girl.

When she grabbed my hand I felt a spark that made my stomach do summersaults. "Even though you didn't throw a punch I thought you were amazing back there." She drifted closer to me. So close that I could get a wiff of her smell. She smelled like lemons. Smelled soo good too. My face felt really hot when her chest grazed my arm and something inside me jolted. It was when Griffin yelled "He has a boner!" that I looked down. I saw the worst thing in my life. I saw Michaela saw it and her face was deep red. Oh great the story of my life. Looking around I saw girls squealing, even Sunny and Rain were laughing. If they weren't related to me and they were boys I would of shot them, and guys laughing! How embarrassing!

I snatched a book from Michaela to cover my whatever and ran fast through the halls. Skidding with the turns in the halls and teachers yelling for me to stop I made it to the office. "C-can I call my dad!" I asked the lady who sat sternly in her seat. After giving me permission I dialed my dad.

He answered on the third ring.

"Dad!"

"Hey son. Why are you calling me? You do know im at work."

"I know and sorry but c-could you pick me up?"

"Why? You have tests today."

"I got them done and I just feel sick." like dying sick. Seriously I cant face anybody now. Especially Michaela.

"You don't sound sick. You need school."

"I know but-"

"Don't but me boy. Now we did this with Ben and Natalie but not you. I am not taking you out of school for no reason."

"But Dad-"

"No buts mister now I need to go back to work."

Before I could protests I heard the phone line go and I knew he hung up. Sighing I slammed the phone down a little to hard got stares from a few administrators and they weren't friendly. "Sorry." I muttered as I walked out of the office.

When I entered my 6th period everyone in my class and saw I was still hiding myself behind the book. "Dylan Glass I see you showed up. After your little incident I figured you would be at home." Mr. Andrew said, seeming highly amused. Great even freakin teachers know.

"Hey you okay?" Sunny asked after I sat down in my seat. I nodded. I didn't feel like talking. Not to anyone really. I put Michaela's book on the desk and plopped my head down with it. I closed my eyes and hoped that I could turn invisible the next year. Luckily Autumn wasn't here to laugh at my misery. Knowing her she would.

"Im taking that as a no." Rain said. Sittin up I frowned.

"My dad accused me of faking sick. He did that whole I did this with your sister and brother thing…..he knows I hate that. Im not my brother nor my sister….and damn it I just don't need to be here." with that said I felt something hit my head, looking over my shoulder I saw Griffin grinning his little heart out. Turning back I sighed. "So what do you think of me being home schooled?"

"Its not that bad Dylan." Sunny said. "and Michaela seemed concerned."

"No way. Knowing her she would laugh….just like you guys did and Autumn would….face it everyone would laugh. Even my family…."

"That's not true! Sure we laughed and we were ashamed afterwards and tried to find you…..and Autumn would of done the same and felt the same as we do now. And your family wouldn't." Rain said.

"This is worse then when my brother peed on himself….I got a freakin boner in front of everyone."

"So what. Autumn got laughed at in 6th grade cause she had blood on her shirts. Your going to get laughed at Dylan its school. Hell on earth welcome aboard." Sunny growled. After those words I decided to not responed. I just decided to sleep till the bell rang to let out class.

I dreamed that I wasn't here and I was somewhere else.

A better place then here.

**Benito's POV**

"Hello?" I heard my mothers voice appear on the phone after answering. I bet she wants us over again. Since Rain got in her woman hood stage my mother has been asking us over constantly, spoiling Rain and giving Sunny the whole 'Soon you'll get it' rant, which I noticed made Sunny perturbed. My mother means well but gosh she's been overdoing it for the past week or so now.

"Hi mom." I smiled. Even though she's been a bit crazy she's still my mother that I love and adore.

"Hey Ben! I was wondering if you, Sam, and the kids would like to come over? Natalie is gonna come over with her kids when Sheen gets home soo-"

"Let me talk with Sam and see. Okay?"

"Alright honey. Love you." When my ears heard her voice say those two words my heart melted a bit. I felt warm and fuzzy inside like I used to when I was a kid.

"Love you too mom." I replied.

After my mother hung up I proceeded to call my wife, looking at the time I would bet she would be having lunch right now. Good. "Hey Ben." a soft voice sang at the opposite end of the phone.

"Hey beautiful." I smiled. "You busy? I need to talk with you."

"Hmmm." There was a silence in between. "Yah im not busy. I just got done with my lunch. So whats up?"

"Well mother has invited us to her house again." When I heard nothing for a long while I continued. "Do we have any plans? Or do you want to go?"

"Not that I know of, Benjamin has karate class though."

Leaning back in my office chair I bit my lip. "When does that start again?"

"Three-thirty."

"Ends?"

"Four-thirty."

"Hm…. Do you want to go to my parents tonight?"

"Of course Ben."

"You sure? We been there constantly since Rain went through-"

"Yes I know." She giggled. Her laugh could still send chills down my spine. In a good way. 11 years of marriage with this woman and it still feels fresh. "And I don't mind. Your parents are fun to be with. Plus it saves me from cooking." She joked.

I laughed and said my goodbyes. The rest of my day was a breeze.

"So how is our little fighter?" I asked as I made myself comfortable beside my smiling wife.

"See for yourself. These karate lessons are really worth the money." Sam said. Looking out from the bleachers I watched my son do a high kick making the other kid fall back on his butt. Sam was right this was a violent sport….and when I suggested the thing she was against it. That made me look at her with a raised brow. "What?"

"I thought you was against this idea." I smirked feeling the power of for once being right and the one that can gloat. Her lips puckered up as she fidgeted.

"I never said that." She said, seeming determind not to feel wrong. I laughed. That earned me a playful glare. "Don't you laugh at me Benito."

"Your cute when you try to be tough." I smiled at her.

"I can really hit you right now."

"And im gonna kiss you right now." I said and went in for the target. Her soft lips against mine. It felt like the first kiss all over again. What made us stop was a voice yelling at us. When we pulled away and looked around we saw all three of out kids looking in disgust and embarrassment.

"Come on dad not here." Sunny ordered. Rain all red face just shook her head and gazed down at her feet. Benjamin looked irritated.

"Seriously! Your ruining my groove!" Benjamin confessed. I heard Sam giggle a little but stopped before she actually went on a laughing fest.

"Sorry guys I just couldn't help it." I blushed after saying that. Well its not my fault my wife sets me off at the wrong time.

Once the lesson was over we drove over to my moms house. When I parked the kids let out heavy sighs. Well mainly Rain and Sunny. "Alright girls be on your best behavior you hear me?"

"Why are we even here?" Sunny asked as we got out of the car. While we walked up the stairs Rain just looked around as if she didn't want to be here. Well im sure she didn't. "Because your grandparents miss you kids. And Natalie wants to chill with your. You can even see Dylan."

"Note dad we see Dylan all the time. And Benno and Anna come over to our house once a week. So does Natalie." Sunny sighed. "Can I just go home?"

"No."

"Figures you'd say that." She growled with a major attitude. I really wanted to growl back but luckily the door opened to reveal my 25 year old sister standing there. Thank god.

"Hey guys." Natalie smiled and let us in. We all were in…well except for Sunny. She had her arms folded and her face scrunched up with anger. Natalie gave me a questioning look. I sighed. "Sunny come in." I ordered.

"No. I don't want to be here." Sunny whined. When I heard other footsteps I turned to see my mother was coming to us with a big smile. My father was following. Oh lovely. I looked at Sunny and made a face that should of got her in but she just stood there.

"Welcome you guys! The food is almost set." My mom smiled and looked past me to Sunny. "You wanna watch some TV in the living room sweetie?"

I saw just then a flicker of anger and irritation in her eyes. "No I don't. I want to go home."

When I was about to get on to her for using that tone with her grandmother Rain stopped me. Rain grabbed her sisters arm and laughed nervously but also constantly. Yep that's what she does…..laughs in awkward conversations. "Excuse Sunny here. She's been irritable all day." Rain pulled Sunny in, past us and around the corner to the living room.

My parents gave me a curious stare. I shrugged. "Teenagers what strange creatures."

Samantha covered her mouth to cover her laughs. My father and mother didn't bother hiding their laughs and my sister just stared at us like we were the craziest people on earth. We soon joined Sheen in the kitchen. He smiled when Natalie came up to him. "So how's Anna and Benno?" I asked.

Natalie looked at me. Her hair was down, she was in jeans and a baggy ACDC t-shirt. She didn't even look like a woman who had two kids. Sheen who was holding her hand answered. "We're still alive so im guessing that's good." Sheen had on a plain black shirt on, baggy jeans and his hair swerved to the side of his face. He didn't look like a guy who had two kids either.

"How's Dylan been doing dad?" Natalie asked. My dad made a unsure face than shrugged. "I don't know. Since he turned thirteen he's been different."

"Different how?" My mother asked, obviously more concerned about her son than the food she was stirring. My dad looked down at her and was about to spill but stopped. Turning my head I saw the reason why he stopped. Dylan came walking in. he looked really pale. My mother than turn to her son. She made sure to smile at him. "Hey sweetie."

"Hi." he responded in a flat tone. When he went to the fridge my dad began asking. "So did you tell your mom why you called me at work today?"

"You called him at work?" She asked. Dylan face turned ghost white than a little pink. His eyes threw daggers at our father. Like always my father didn't react. He never reacted to those looks. When Dylan didn't say a thing my dad started again. "He did. Asking if he could come home. He was feeling 'sick'" he lifted his two hands and did that whole 2 fingers quote thing.

"Honey is that true?"

"Yes. But dad here didn't even let me explain and hung up on me." Dylan said. His expression looked so embarrassed. Like he didn't even want to talk.

"That's because I know you kids. Your brother did it. Your sister did it. I wont let you have your way like these two. I was soft with them but you will not….I repeat….NOT turn out like them." my dad sent Natalie and I both apologetic looks. I wanted to intervene and so did Natalie but Dylan slam the plastic cup down on the counter and slammed the cabinet then glared at our dad and started to shout with full blown anger. "I know that. Stop comparing me to Ben and Natalie. Im my own person. When I called you I called for a good reason not to play around but of course with a dad like mine I wouldn't be able to explain!"

"Then why did you call sweetie?" My mother asked. Dylan turned all red and than put his glass back up.

"Just forget it. To you guys im just another pain in the ass so leave me alone." Dylan muttered as he stormed out. Seconds later we heard a loud door slam. My dad sighed. My mom frowned. Before we could say anything we heard the kitchen door swing open. Sunny, Rain, Anna, and Benno came in with curious faces.

"Why is Uncle Dylan mad?" Anna asked. I watched Natalie pick her up and hold her then looked at our parents. My mom frowned. "I don't know…."

"I do." Sunny said. We all shot our eyes down on Rain and Sunny. Rain looked really uncomfortable being stared at and in the spotlight. Sunny looked….natural. Calm and comfortable. "You gonna share or wait till the next ice age?" Samantha asked.

"I don't think we should Sunny. Its his business…." Rain said.

"Rain its all over school soon itll be all over town." Sunny took her eyes off her sister than back at us. "Dylan was looking at our friend Michaela and he got a boner in front of the entire school and ran to the office. that's when he called grandpa. He came back for 7th period and now he's known as the boner boy."

Oh wow. Now that's bad. No wonder he's so pissed off at our dad. I would be too. "I should go talk to him…" My dad said. I stopped him. "Maybe his brother should. He's quite steamed at you dad." I said. I watched my dad frown then sigh. He nodded. I kissed Sam on the forehead then made my way up to Dylan's room. Walking in I saw his pale back covered in bruises and cuts. Even burn marks. It was shocking. What snapped me out of the shock was his shirt falling in place. He turned and let out a started yelp before falling backwards over his toy chest that sat at the foot of his bed. I cringed when I heard his body hit the floor. Coming closer to the chest I looked down at him. "You okay?"

His face looked really irritated but I knew he was holding back a lot of frustration. "Peachy. My life just cant get any better…." I lifted him up back on his feet and sat on the toy chest.

"Sunny told me about you incident at school." I didn't mention all of us knowing he was ticked already I didn't want him to be more ticked. Dylan frowned.

"Your daughter has a big mouth."

"I blame her mother. Anyways I wanted to talk to you."

He turned away and sat on the bed. "There's nothing to talk about."

I turned my body to face him. "Obviously there is or you wouldn't be upset. Look I know how you feel…being in 7th grade….small…feeling out of place. I get it." Dylan just stared at his lap. I got up and sat next to him. "When I was in sixth grade….I peed my pants in front of the whole school. When Natalie was your age….she wet the bed. We all do embarrassing things all the time….get teased for it too….but we gotta be strong and not let the nay sayers get the best of us."

"Easier said then done. You're the oldest. Natalie was the middle child. And now im the youngest. And because my siblings had to be parents when they were young im getting punished for it. I cant date, go out, or even hang out with friends except for Sunny and all them but it gets boring after a while."

I know how that feels. My brother needs older guy friends. And maybe older girl- friends. Not 6 year olds. And my daughters can be really hard to deal with and be around especially when they're in moods.

"How about this….ill talk with mom and dad…and see if they will let you hang out with your friends….with me as your chaperone."

"I don't need a baby sitter. I need parents who can trust me. Who can let me prove that im not gonna screw up my life." Dylan frowned. "They never trust me. Always compare me with your or Natalie…..im not neither of you. Im me."

I rubbed his back and the face he was making reminded me of his bruises so I quickly stopped. "Ill talk to them. We can both. They will understand."

"You think?"

"Natalie was just like you at your age. Rebellious and craving attention….trying to tell them to love her and not some fantasy her. She didn't like it when mom got pregnant with you because that meant more competition. Finally Natalie snapped and yelled at us. When she tried running…dad wouldn't let her. Mom was also holding her back. They spent all night on her…..and all this time on the both of us. Now you."

"They don't spend time on me. Mom wants you guys over all the time and dad is too busy for fun and games."

"Then you gotta demand attention. If you don't then….well you'll be-" What was the word im looking for? Left out? Lost?

"I'll be like Natalie. Got it."

I nodded. When the door behind us creaked we both turned to see Sunny in the door way. She looked pale. Holding her tummy. "Daddy…."

I got up and so did Dylan. "Sunny what is it?"

"I don't feel good." She frowned.

"No if this is you trying to go home then-" What made me stop was my daughter collapsing to the floor, curling up in a ball hugging her stomach and whimpering. "Sunny!" I ran to her side and saw she was crying. Real tears. Not at all fake. "Baby?" I lifted her up in my arms and checked her over but everything looked fine. "What hurts?" I asked. Looking up at Dylan, who was freaking as much as me I said. "Go get the others…." He nodded and ran out.

"Daddy my tummy it…it hurts." She cried. I don't understand. She was just fine a while ago. What the hell happened between then and now.

"How long have you been feeling this?"

"Since this morning….." flashbacks came at me like a movie. I remembered her asking to stay home because she didn't feel well. This must have been it. And stupid me sent her off anyways because I thought she was just trying to skip her math test today. Wow I just did what my dad did to Dylan… shaking that thought off I sat Sunny in my lap which me moving her made her cry more. "Im sorry baby."

My mother was the first one to get in then my wife, then my father, Natalie, then Dylan and finally Rain squeezed through to sit by her sisters side. Rain seemed concentrated on something. She moved Sunny's hand and laid her hand on Sunny tummy. A few moments later Rain said. "Her appendix is bad. She needs to go to the hospital."

When all of our shocked eyes fell on her, even Sunny stopped for a moment to look at her sister Rain blushed. "W-well don't stare at me. We need to get her to the hospital." Rain was right. Shock later Sunny to the hospital now.

Hours in hospitals seemed like days. If it wasn't for Benjamin talking about the time it is now I would of lost count long ago. "Dad I need to go home. I have karate tomorrow. I cant be tired." With a kid in your face telling you this and that was a bit eerie but I supposed that came with being a parent to 13 year olds and a 6 year old hyper kid. Sam I guess saw my look and stood up. "Benjamin how about we go home and I read you a bed time story."

Ben shook his head. "No dad needs to do it. I bond with you girls all the time." His arms went around my neck and his head laid in the crane of my neck. I couldn't help but to smile. I scooped him up on my lap and let him lay on top of me.

"And here I thought the kids adored me." Sam joked as she plopped in a seat next to me. I laughed and patted her thigh.

"They do."

"I do but right now its my daddy time mama. You should know that by now. After eight-thirty he's mine."

Sam stared at him. "And what if I want him?"

Ben frowned. "I don't care if you're a lady I will not let YOU go first."

Sam laughed and laid her head back. "okay okay you win sir."

Ben got a smug look on his face fast. "I always win!"

"Gosh Ben he's like a miniature you." Natalie laughed. Looking up at her I put on a smile. I watched her as she sat down. "So I hear Sunny is out."

"She is?"

Natalie nodded. "She was asking for yall a bit ago but the docs said she needs rest."

Suddenly my energy went up. Somehow my son got into Sam's arms without me even noticing I was handing him over to her. Racing to the nurse's station I heard footsteps following mine. Once I stopped I glanced over my shoulder to see my wife beside me. She must of handed Ben over to Nat. I looked at the nurse and asked. "Can I see Sunny? Sunny Glass? Im Benito Glass her father."

"And im Samantha Glass her mother."

The nurse gave us both her attention with a look of annoyance. "Look she needs rest-"

"I don't care damn it. Either you let me see her or-" I stopped when I felt Sam's fingernails digging into my skin as a warning.

"Im sorry for my husband. Look ma'am all we want is to see our child."

"And I want a million bucks but you don't see that do you?"

"No need to be rude miss I was just-"

"Being a pain in my ass? Yes you were." Instead of me going after the nurse it was Sam. It was so fast. Sam climbed over the counter and grabbed the nurses collar that's when I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back. After having all of her in my arms and not near the nurse I whispered calming things in her ear as she breathed in heavy breaths. By this point all of my family were around us. When Sam was calmed I handed her over to my mother, who was already engulfing Sam into her arms. My father by my mothers side. I leaned close to the nurse who looked terrified and I said in a hush tone. "Let me see my daughter…."

She gave me a stern look. "If I do could you and your crazy wife go away?"

"Be glad to."

"Fine room 223."

Once the doors were open I led my wife to our daughter.

**Alright I know this chap is short but I want you to get a bit of insight on the kids and the grown ups. I didn't show a lot but in the next chapter ill be sure to.**

**1. What would you like to see?**

**2. Who do you want to bring into this? Any characters you want me to put in I will.**

**3. Besides Vampires and Werewolves….what other creatures do you want in here?**

**4. Rate? (Although this chap sucks. Lol)**

**Well here it is. I hope you enjoyed. Review please! Thank you!**

**-MIKI-**


	2. Chapter 2:Will you go out with me?

**Hello my Readers! I hope this chapter is a great one. **

**Best Goth: Im sorry the chapters seemed to long but I thought you guys liked longer chapters. If the chapters are too long for you then how about you read some then go do something else and read some and so on. Honestly my last chapter was 16 pages long. Not at all long. I mean If you don't like it then…idk what to tell you. Sorry.**

**REVIEW~!**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 2**

**Rain's POV**

"You know if you keep your face like that then it'll freeze and then you'll really be frowning." Sonny snorted. I looked at her with a frown than gazed back at Rick. Rick was so cute. His hair all black, highlighted with red streaks. His eyes were golden. He must be a vampire or something but honestly I didn't care.

"Why don't you just go and talk to him?" I heard Michaela suggest. Looking across the table I saw Dylan sitting really close to Michaela, and I think he was eyeing her chest. Well I wouldn't blame him she did have big assets. "You like Rick don't you?"

I blushed. I started to protest but Sunny beat me to it. "She liked him since he got here. New guy and hot…..why not? My sister just doesn't have the guts to say hi to him."

"I-I do so!" I frowned.

"Please, you do nothing but gawk at him and whine about how he'll never like you because your hair is short and your boobs arent there."

On a impulse I crossed my arms over my flat chest. "S-Sunny!"

"What?"

"Maybe you should be a little more encourage able to Rain." Michaela suggested. Sunny rose her brow, got up out of her seat and grabbed my arm, pulling me up then turning me around so where my back is to her only to get shoved so hard that I crash into the next table over which Rick and his posse was sitting. They all looked up at me which made me want to run away but when I started to turn Sunny glared at me. "Go!" Sunny ordered. I swallowed and turned back to the eyes of the kids at the table. When I just stood the girl on Rick's left sighed in annoyance. "Well say something or go Florida!"

The other two girls snickered. Rick did not. He didn't seem that amused. I sucked a breath and asked. "Rick…w-w-would you….ummm g-go….-"

"Awe! Florida is asking Ricky out!" The girl on Rick's right said with giggles after. The other two girls followed their giggles.

"So what do you say Rick….would you go out with a pathetic 7th grader with no chest whats so ever….." The girl sitting beside the right side asked. Rick gazed at me than stood and walked to me. He shoved his hands in his pockets and got close to my face which made me wanna shy away.

When he straightened back I watched him close as he grabbed his milk and looked at it. "You know…." He started. His eyes locked on me instantly. "I don't go for girls like you. 7th graders were never my type….and with no boobs, that's a big no. you see kid….your ugly in everyway. Your hair is shitty, your eyes are to big and your body has no figure….." He smiled than when I thought he was done bashing me I felt a sudden cold and wet liquid all over my head. Once the liquid streamed in my face I saw it was his milk. I heard laughter coming in all directions of the café, teachers looked with concern, turning to my friends they were stunned. My sister was open mouthed and speechless. The laughters filled my mind, my heart broke as I heard Rick laughing with his posse from behind. Tears filled my eyes.

I knew I was too ugly to be with a guy like him.

Quickly I grabbed my things and rushed to the office in tears. I asked for the phone and called my dad.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Daddy." I sobbed.

"Rain? What's wrong sweetie? You okay?"

"N-no." I let out a soft cry that made me let go of my emotions and let it go. "Daddy…..could you check me out….."

"Alright baby alright. Ill call your mother and-"

"Daddy come now….please….." I cried. I heard snickering from behind me, glancing over my shoulder I saw random kids laughing and pointing. Great im the new target for bullying in this school.

"Okay okay. Im on my way baby wait in the office." I sniffed.

"Okay daddy." With that I hung up and sat in a chair near by. No teacher came to me to ask why I had milk on my head or why im crying. No students bothered comforting me. I felt so alone. Until my sister and my friends came along. Michaela kneeled down in front of me along with my sister. Dylan stood at my side rubbing my back.

"This is all my fault Rain. I pressured you into asking." Sunny frowned.

I gave a halfhearted smile. "You did what you thought was best."\

"Is you dad gonna pick you up?" Michaela asked.

I nodded. Before Dylan could say something Autumn rushed in and came over to us. "I heard the news! I got done with my test as soon as possible!" She grabbed my face and did a once over than saw my hair and frowned. "You poor thing!"

"Rick is gonna get it." Dylan growled. I grabbed his hand and shook my head. "Why the hell not? He dissed you than poured milk all over you."

"I deserved it. I knew I was out of his league anyways." it just hurts to really think you are and you _really _are out of their league.

Before my friends could speak more the office door opened to reveal my dad coming in. he was in his police uniform. He looked really tired. When he saw me his face went into concern dad expression. "Rain what happened?"

I saw Sunny was about to speak but I beat her to it and lied. "I slipped and fell really hard. I have a real bad head ache."

My dad gave us all a long look than nodded and went to the desk. Sunny leaned closer to me and asked. "Why didn't you tell him?"

"Because….he has enough on his plate right now….."

Sunny frowned at me but said nothing. After my dad checking me out and dropped me off at home I went straight to my room. My dad wanted to ask questions but I just said my story over and over till he finally let it go.

I dropped my bag down by my door and walked over to my mirror. I snarled at the milk in my brownish blond hair. My hair used to be pure blond but over the years its gotten to where its both my mother and my fathers colors all mixed in.

Taking off my shirt I looked at my non existing boobs with a frown. Florida…..that name suits me so well. _your ugly in everyway….._ maybe its true. What he said. I sighed and dragged my now naked self to the bathroom and showered.

After showering I came downstairs to see the laptop was up for grabs. Making me a bowl of chocolate and a glass of milk I sat down in front of the laptop. After powering it up and getting it all situated I went to go online in this cool chat I found weeks ago. My friend was online now.

**RainDrop13:** hey

**XxGardianAngelxx:** hey beautiful.

**RainDrop13:** im not beautiful. Im ugly in everyway. Adam.

**XxGardianAngelxx:** who told you that?

**RainDrop13: **Rick.

**XxGardianAngelxx: **That guy who stares at you all the time?

**RainDrop13:** Yep. I actually thought he liked me. But sadly I was to flat chested and ugly enough to have milk be poured all over me.

**XxGardianAngelxx: **He did that? Is that why your home so early?

**RainDrop13: **yep.

**XxGardianAngelxx: **then he doesn't deserve you. Rain its been about a year since we met and you told me wonderful thing even showed me a picture of you and I can tell you for a fact that your not ugly at all. And who cares if your boobless. you'll get them in time. don't give in to what those jerks say your amazing in everyway sweetheart. I have to go now my mother is making me go to the docs now. Ill talk with you later. Bye cutie.

**XxGardianAngelxx has signed off.**

His message made me blush like crazy. Adam always know how to cheer me up. I proceeded to log out and take my snacks upstairs to my room.

Maybe Rick isn't supposed to my one for good reasons.

With that though a smile curved on my face.

**Scott's POV**

"What is Shiley supposed to be?" I gave my wife a look as we stood at the stairs of our house, getting ready for Halloween of course. We had to have two kiddos huh. My son looked at her sister with the same expression like mine on his small face.

"Shiley tell daddy what your supposed to be.""Sailormoon!" Shiley smiled and held up her compactor. "Mommy even did my hair right just like Serena!"

"Sailormoon?" my son cocked his head and moved his cowboy hat. "You were supposed to be my cowgirl partner!"

"I know Kasey but I couldn't pass up the chance of being Sailormoon. Princess of the moon!"

I gaze at my smiling wife. "You let her watch to much anime."

"Don't blame me. My brother gave her his old dvds."

"Your right…..could we stop by Sam's house so I can kill him?"

Bailey laughed. "Now now be nice. Or you will not get your treat." She winked. When the doorbell rang she strutted off and as a husband and a man I let my eyes drift down to where her butt was. Yep she still has the looks of a 16 year old. Damn shes hot in that cat womans costume. I was in a cowboy costume like my son, I was supposed to have both my cowgirls but when one decides to be Sailormoon the other decides to be Cat woman.

When Bailey came back I saw Sam and Diana were following in and Sophia following. She was another Sailor girl. "So which one are you Soph?" Bailey asked.

Sophia's face light up like Christmas lights do on a tree. "Sailor Mars! She's so much better than Sailormoon." The last part was aimed at Shiley. Shiley got in Sophia's face and growled. "Sailor Mars sucks!"

"She can do fire. What can your sailor scout do? Throw a stupid tiara." Sophia stuck out her tongue. Shiley, red face did the same thing before saying. "You suck."

Sophia smiled and laughed. "Stupid lets go get candy then see who sucks kay?"

Shiley smiled big and nodded. Sophia grabbed Shiley's hand and looked up at us. "Uncle Scott, Aunt Shane, mama and daddy we will be waiting in the car. Try to hurry so we can get the best candy." With that said they were off. I shook my head in bafflement. "What the hell did you do to my child Sam?" I asked with amusement to let him know I was playing around with him.

Sam who was in a Superman costume said. "Better question is…..did I corrupt our kids?" In an answer to his question Diana who was dressed as Superwoman said. "Duh. I told you not to let her watch to much anime. Now shell develop an attitude."

Sam rolled his eyes at her. "Please Diana don't diss the anime. It did nothing to you."

Diana laughed. Bailey sighed and said. "Can we go now. We still gotta meet the others at the others."

I nodded. "Yes im looking forward to seeing Summer, Racer, Nat and Sheen. Along with Ben and Sam…..Bailey…..you have a big ass family."

Bailey laughed. "Tell me about it."

With a honk of a car horn we were on our way. Before our kids started driving without us.

**Sunny's POV**

"Dad why do we have to trick or treat with the 6 year olds? Aint that for you old- I mean matured people?" I folded my arms. My dad looked at me with a raised brow as we all stood outside. My dad, mom, Rain, Dylan, Michaela and Ben were all standing by the car. My parents were waiting for the others to show. The 6 year old snot heads I should call them.

"Sunny why cant you just do what I ask of you and not ask why all the time?" My dad asked. He was dressed in jeans and a long sleeve shirt. His hair was combed to the side of his face. My mother was dressed as a real vampire. Ruby red lips, sexy long dress that shows her cleavage. Fake fangs and her brown hair down to her back. Her make up was just like my great great great grandmother Eve's. you know im surprised that woman is still alive. She's like what close to 80?

"Because I want to know why." I responded with some frustration in my voice. I felt Rain's hand in mine looking at her she smiled and made a face that warned me to stop while im still ahead and not grounded. I sighed.

"Daddy why arent you dressed up?" Rain asked after I settled down. Rain was a angel. She had a white dress on with home made wings attached. With her short hair along with the costume she looked more like a fairy then an angel.

"Because I don't want to be in a costume this year." He said sounding a bit perturbed. When he's in a bad mood Rain makes sure not to bother him so of course she just let it go. Unlike me I really don't give a damn if my dad is in a mood or not. I would like to be given respect and to see him respect others as well. Before I got a chance to smack talk him again my mother shrieked. "They're here!"

"Finally!" Ben said as he walked with my mother and sister to the parked car that was settled by the curb. Michaela and Dylan soon went to join them. Great stuck alone with my moody father. When I glanced up at him I saw him looking at me. "What?"

"Don't you think that what your wearing is showing to much of your body?"

I gazed down at my body. I was in a princess jasmine clothes. She was my favorite princess when I was growing up. Sure the shirt showed a lot of my skin but hey its Halloween not school.

"No."

"Well I do." My dad said and grabbed a coat from his car. He handed it over to me. "Put this on."

"Dad! Im fine okay. I don't need a stupid coat."

"On now."

"No."

My dad narrowed his eyes and it looked like he wanted to kill me but he didn't. all he did was stare at me till my mother called my name. I took a second longer to see if he was gonna do anything. When he didn't I took my chance and went to my mother. When I came to my mother she asked. "Whats wrong with your father?"

"I don't know. He's having mood swings central." I rolled my eyes and went to the adults and kids.

Leaving my dad to himself.

**Samantha's POV**

I'd never seen my dear husband in such a mood. All this night he's been grouchy and less talkative. Finally when the night was over he just laid in bed when he was about to go to sleep I asked. "Are you okay?"

"Im fine dear."

I frowned. "Ben-"

"I said im fine Sam now just go to bed." he grumbled. His back was toward me so he didn't see my saddened and hurt face. Why was he in such a bad mood. To anxious and devastated to sleep I decided to go downstairs. When I came into the kitchen I saw Rain was still up and on the family's laptop. "Hey pumpkin." I smiled. She looked over at me and smiled back.

"Hi mama. Why are you up so late?" She asked. I rose my brow as I grabbed a cup out of the cabinet from up above me.

"Shouldn't I be asking that?"

"No. im up because its not a school night."

"I see. So what are you doing?"

"Talking to Adam."

I smiled. "So who's Adam?"

"Just a guy I been talking to. He says he lives here but goes to a different school then me."

I nodded. "Soo you do know you cant have a boyfriend right? I mean….just look at me and your father we went out too young and-"

"Had sex when you guys were 15. You got knocked up, dad had to work 2 jobs just to make money then you had to drop out….I know this mom. don't worry me and Adam are just friends."

I smiled. "Good." I poured me a glass of water and took a sip. It wasn't appealing as I thought but it was better being down here drinking nasty water than up in my room where the ogre is. I set down the glass and asked. "Do you know what's up with your father?"

Rain shrugged. "He and Sunny had another fight…maybe that's what set him off…."

"No… I mean it does but he soon gets over them and becomes….well the life of the party….tonight he just wanted to come home and not do anything."

"Stress at work? With kids? Face it mom, dad doesn't get to spend time with you as much as he used to."

"But he shooed me away too…." I frowned. "Maybe….maybe he's mad at something I did….like making him pick you guys up or something…"

"Its not that mom. Daddy cant stay mad with you over a stupid thing like that. Maybe he's just stressed."

"Maybe." after a long time of silence I decided to pour my glass of water down the drain and head off to bed but not before kissing my daughter good night and checking on my two others. Sunny was watching tv in her bedroom, eating and Ben was playing video games in his bedroom. I said my goodnights to them then made my way to my room. When I saw the bed was empty my mind made up questions as to why Benito wasn't in bed. "Ben?" I krept around the corner and into the bathroom to see Ben looking in the mirror with a dazed look. "Ben?"

When he didn't respond I slowly made my way closer to him and touched his arm. "Benito?" Finally after the third time calling his name he snapped out of his dazed and drawn his eyes down on me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah yeah…." He said and pulled away from my grasp. He scratched his head and smiled. "Im great Sammy."

"You don't seem like it."

"Well I am." Ben said before kissing my head then leaving me alone in the bathroom. Following him I watched as he was getting into bed.

"Ben tell me what the hell is going on."

"What do you mean?" he stopped in mid action of getting on the bed.

"You been grouchy all night, I found you looking in the mirror dazed as ll get out and now your acting like everything is peachy."

"Which it is."

I glared. "You know what…..fine don't tell me." I grabbed my pillow and a blanket from the chest that sat at the foot of the bed. "Enjoy your 'peachy' night alone in your stupid bed!" I shouted in frustration. Before I let him have his say I slammed the bedroom door so hard that it echoed throughout the house. Feeling tears welling up inside I stood there for a moment then decided I needed air. Dropping the pillow and blanket where I stood I went downstairs and grabbed my keys. Before I could make it out all the way I heard Rain call for me. Looking back I saw her questioning look. "Where are you going?"

I bit my lip and made a fake smile. "We're out of food. Im going to the store….tell your father." I snatched the door open then left with a slam of it. I got in the car and drove. Drove in a daze until I saw headlights coming from the passenger window. It happened so fast. The car ran the car so hard that it flipped a few times and stopped on its my eyes I looked around with fright. I felt numb and pain all through my body. Saw blood on my pants. The glass of the car was shattered into bits and the glass was all over me, not in me thank god, some pieces were but not all.

I unbuckled my seat belt and struggled to crawl out, once I was out I saw my pant leg fully covered in blood. Then it hit me….the pain was to much to bear. I screamed so loud that anyone miles away could hear my howl in the night.

God it hurt.

**Ben's POV**

Its been hours since Sam left. The kids are all are asleep which led me to my thoughts. Getting laid off hadn't been my plan at all for this family, and im to ashamed to even talk about it. How could I get laid off when I got a family. Im still young for god sakes and they lay me off? Economy sucks.

"Daddy." I heard a voice upstairs and saw my three kids standing at the top looking down at me with worried faces.

"Where's mama?" Ben asked. He was holding his sisters hands. He had major bed head going on. Sunny was the first one to come down to me. She looked up at me. "Rain said she left at 11. Her pillow and blanket are still in the hall daddy….we need to find her!"

Sunny was right. We really do. "Alright kids go get in the car." The kids nodded and did as told. I grabbed my keys and left.

Driving around to find her took what seemed like forever. "Daddy look a woman is waving!" Ben announced. Slowing down the truck headlights revealed a car was settled on its roof. The woman was rushing to my drivers side. After rolling my window down I looked down at the frantic aged woman. "Please sir! I need help. The girl I crashed into is bleeding pretty bad. I don't have my cell with me!" I looked at my kids and said. "Stay here." with that out in the air I got out and followed the limping woman to the girl who was sitting there crying. Her hair was over her face so I couldn't tell who she was. I kneeled down to her and rubbed her shoulder. "Hey you okay." When the girl looked up at me with a blood streaked face my heart went down into my stomach. I let out a startled breath. "Sammy…"

"Ben.." She tried to hug me but whimpered when her leg moved. "Don't move baby okay." I slowly picked her up in my arms and turned to the frantic woman. "Come on I got room in my car." When I put Sam in the passenger seat carefully I saw the kids were frightened. I helped the woman then got in myself.

I got to the hospital then got my wife checked in and the woman as well. After the woman was taken care of I proceeded to my wife's hospital room. My kids sat at her side, watching her get all set up. "How you feeling sweetie?" The nurse asked.

"Fine now that my leg is being atteneded to."

"Alrighty. I will check on you frequently to give you your pain meds. Ill let your family have you." The nurse nodded and left. I strolled over to the other side and sat down by her on the bed making sure not to hurt her.

"Mama…what happened?" Sunny asked.

"Reckless driving." She frowned. "I was to lost in thought…." When she gave a -we need to talk- look I nodded.

"Kids why don't you call Aunt Nat. see if you can stay over there."

"But daddy its like 4 in the morning."

"Im sure Sheen or Nat is up. Just tell them im at the hospital."

The girls nodded and left. Ben stayed and looked at us then to his mother. He got up and crawled up on her lap in a gentle fashion. "I don't wanna leave mama." He laid his head on her chest and snuggled up against her as if she was going to die right then and there.

Sam hugged Ben and stroked his hair. A little bit after we saw he was asleep. that's when she took her chance to ask. "So are you gonna go back to grumpy? Or what?"

I took her hand in response her question and kissed it. Her eyes on me the whole time. I leaned close to her face and kissed her lips then her head and leaned my forehead onto her head. "Im sorry. Im so sorry Sammy. I didn't mean to be a jack ass…..I was just….not myself."

She took her hand back and went back to stroking Ben. "So will you talk to me or just blow me off like you did earlier?"

"No. I need to tell you, your bound to find out anyways." I sucked in a breath and sighed. "I got laid off at work."

Her eyes went wide as they looked at me. "Oh god….when…how? Why?"

"last night….before we went to the party or got the kids in their costumes…I got a call from Riley. He said that they let me go because we had to many workers working. I didn't want to tell you because the man should be the keeper. The guy is supposed to…well-"

"Stop Ben. We're in this together. Im in this with you baby. Think and thin. don't be ashamed sweetie it happens to everybody. Your still the man I love." When those words came out of her mouth, I felt relieved, my emotions within finally came out.

"Ben? Hey why are you crying?" Sam asked. I felt her hand on my shoulder. Shielding my eyes I shook my head but I knew what was going to happen next. Sam pulled me into her arms and laid my head on her shoulder and just stroked my hair like a mother would when she's comforting her child. It reminds me of my mother when I was little. And it reminds me of the years we spent. I always went to cry on her shoulder and all she did was just stroked my hair and let me cry.

I felt no shame and she made sure I felt no shame of crying.

That's what made me love her so much…

**Michaela's POV**

His hair. His eyes. That smile when its pasted on his beautiful face. Travis Conroy. The boy of my dreams. "Hey Michaela you wanna see a trick?" I heard Dylan asked from behind me. I didn't bother looking at him, all I could look at was the guy combing his hair and talking to his friend. "Not now." I replied.

"Awe come on you always wanna see my tricks." Dylan insisted. In annoyance I turned to him and glared.

"I said not now okay! God Dylan when a girl says no then just zip it." once those words were out in the air I seriously regretted them especially the look on his face. I watched him frown and look down. Before I got a chance to plead for forgiveness I heard a voice call me from behind. Turning I saw Travis walking my direction. "Hey Michaela…." He smiled. "I was wondering if you would wanna hang out tonight?"

"You want to what?"

"You me movies? Or how about a park. Or maybe my place." He offered. Before I got the chance to answer Dylan but in with a growl and coming to stand in front of me.

"She's not interested!"

Travis glazed at him for a while then looked at me. "So you want to?"

Dylan then intervened once again. "No she doesn't. now good bye." Then I was suddenly being pulled away. Finding my voice again once we were around the corner and snatched my arm back from him. "Excuse you! How dare you make that decision for me!"

Dylan stared at me then frowned. "But I was only helping you. I knew what he wanted!"

"Maybe um a date? Or perhaps a girlfriend?"

"Or just sex. I saw it in his eyes! Michaela….he isn't right for you-"

"And what you are? Look mister boss man you may boss your nieces around but you are certainly not bossing me around! And don't tell me who is right or wrong for me cause you know jack squat about me!" I growled.

Dylan frowned some more. "Michaela….."

"Just stay out of my love life would you. I never asked for your help."

Dylan's eyes stared at me until I couldn't bare it no longer. I turned from him then walked away….

Later that day I said yes to Travis's offer. That night I found myself walking home, crying and in a mess. My shirt was button opened to reveal some of my bra and my skirt was torn.

Dylan was right… I was so stupid to have said those things…

Climbing the porch steps I reached the door then hesitated to ring the door bell but I did it. Soon a woman opened the door. She looked about in her mid forties but so pretty.

"I-is Dylan h-home?" I asked feeling the tears come out again…

**Dylan's POV**

"Dylan!" I heard my mother call from downstairs. What now? I got up from my bed and headed downstairs. Entering the living room I immideatly took notice that Michaela was here. Once I saw her clothes torn up and her hair messy, I knew something bad happened. Coming to her I engulfed her in a hug. I looked up my mom hoping she would take the hint and give us some alone time. When she heard Michaela crys she frowned then left. Once my mother was out of the room I stroked Michaela's hair. "Hey don't cry Michaela. Your okay." I felt her body snuggle closer to mine. "Come on lets get you cleaned up." I led her upstairs to my bathroom and sat her on the toilet. I got a towel and washed it down. When I dabbed her face with it a couple of times she gently grabbed my hand. Her eyes on me. "What is it?" I asked.

"Don't be nice to me…tell me you told me so…..tell me I was stupid…."

I could of done that. Would of too if it was somebody else. But with Michaela I just couldn't. So I just smiled then pressed the cloth against her cheek and got close to her face. "What are you talking about silly. In my eyes…you could never be stupid."

"Dylan….."

"You liked him since grade school of course you were gonna get mad at me. You didn't mean a word you said anyways."

"How…?"

"I knew because we've had fights like these before…tons but yet here we are again…..helping out one another. We're best friends Michaela…we fight. We yell…but in the end we always come back to be comforted when one gets hurt."

Michaela's eyes drifted away then back away. I noticed her blushing a whole lot. "Thank you…." She sniffed. My feelings for her was so much more than just friends. And I wish I could come out and tell her. "Im still sorry."

"Forgive and forget." I said with a smile as I whipped her cheek. She smiled then got even closer to my face. "Let me make it up to you."

I blushed and gazed at her. "No-no that's okay-"

"No let me."

I bit my lip and sighed. "Alright…..you could do something for me."

"Like what?"

I sucked in my breath and got closer to her. "G-go out with me."

She blushed. "W-what?"

I shifted my eyes down then back up at her beautiful face. Those lips. Her eyes. Her skin. I dropped the towel from my hand then grasped her face and kissed her lips sweet and soft then pulled away seeing her stunned face. "Michaela….I liked you a lot….so…go out with me."

Her stunned eyes stared at me for so long that I stood up, thinking she wasn't going to say a thing I opened the door when I heard her say.

"Okay….I'll go out with you….."

**The end! Well for this chapter. There's still more to come of course. I think I'll be focusing on more of the teens but I will try to fit everyone in here. Its so many characters so it's a bit of a handful! Lol.**

**1. What would you want to happen later on?**

**2. Who's your favorite Character?**

**3. Which couple do you like?**

**4. Rate?**

**Alright so I know my stories suck but please please REVIEW my stories. Flame me if you want! Tell me what I need to improve on. I need critizim so I can get better for you guys!**

**I hope you enjoyed! **

**REVIEW PLEASE OR I WILL KILL OFF ALL THE CHARACTERS AND THERE WILL BE NO STORY MUAHAHAHA!**

**-MIKI-**


	3. Chapter 3:Pregnant? & Why is he here?

**Okay back for more!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Please please people review my story! Im begging! . lol yes im desperate I know its sad but hey I just want to read your thoughts.**

**SO REVIEW!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

**Summer's POV**

"So are you excited about your wedding mother?" My six year old son, Mac asked. He was staring at me with his big blue eyes. Looking at him I was reminded of Racer a bit. My boys look so much like their father its unreal. I smiled at Mac.

"Yes im very excited…..I need to get married more than ever. Our family is dying off so I need to do this before my great grandparents, grandparents and parents leave me."

Mac stared at me in a confused way. "They are dying?"

"Well not all of them but your great great great grandparents are going to pass sooner or later….they are like 90 something."

"So Grandpa Shane is dying?" He asked. I wanted to lie but then didn't so I went with the truth and nodded. It was true my great grandpa was passing slowly…..the doctors say he has less then a month left to live. Grandma has been torn up about it since we heard the news.

"Afraid so."

"So does that mean you will die mama?" I stopped what I was doing, which was cooking dinner and crouched down to his level. I nodded. "But I don't want you to leave me mama. I don't want daddy to leave either."

"By the time we leave this place you will be a full grown up."

My heart ached when I saw tears forming in the young boys eyes. I held his hands before he hugged my neck meaning for me to pick him up. I did. When Angel walked in I looked at with pleading eyes. Thankfully she took the silent hint and took over dinner for me so I could tend to my son. Sitting him on my lap, on the couch I coddled him and kissed his head. "Its okay sweetie. Mommy isn't going anywhere anytime soon."

"What about Daddy?"

"Daddy isn't either." I kissed his head when my other son walked in. Ryder had the same eye color and hair color as his father and brother.

"Why are you crying?" he asked as he hopped on the couch beside me. Mac looked down at his brother and blushed. "And why are you acting like such a girl?"

I rolled my eyes hating Racer for putting the idea of crying and showing emotions is for little girls into my sons head. I looked down at Ryder. "Your brother is just sad alright."

"Crybaby." Ryder snickered which made Mac tear up even more. I gave my son the death glare and that shut his mouth in no time. After a few more kisses and hugs Mac finally calmed down and wanted to go and play. I let him. His brother followed after him.

"So what was that all about?" Angel asked when I entered the kitchen. It took a minute for me to noticed that my brother was with her but when I did I felt my jaw dropped. "How did you-"

"Back door. You really should lock that or anyone would come in."

I rose a brow. "Yeah like you two?"

"Excuse me. I actually live here and pay rent so don't mash me up with him." Angel said while pointing to Winter. Winter slapped a hand on his chest and acted as if her finger was a knife that stabbed him. "And here I thought you loved me."

"Love? don't you know im with you because of your cooking?" Angel smirked. Winter laughed and gave her a kiss. When they departed Angel was blushing all over. "Oh and cause you're a good kisser."

"Im also good at other things." Winter winked at her and I practically gagged. When their eyes were on me I bluntly said. "Sorry I just didn't want to know what my brothers good at…..in that way."

Winter laughed. "Well now you know how it feels."

"What do you mean?" I asked, watching him retrieve a coke from the fridge.

"What I mean is….you and Racer were always up on each other like no tomorrow…..it was not a site that a 13 year old boy should be seeing."

I rose my brow. "Please don't act all innocent mister I slept with 5 girls before turning the age of 12."

Winter blushed as he stared at me. "Okay fine we'll call it even if you just don't talk about that ever again."

"Would love too."

"Good. So is Autumn coming over?"

I nodded. "I need to watch her cause mom needs to check on grandma and dad is at work."

"Why don't I take her to my place-""No!" Angel blurted then blushed when we looked at her. She drifted her eyes away then went back to stirring as if she said nothing at all. Winter rose his brow then looked back at me. I looked up at him. "You and Angel have an exam tomorrow….right?"

"Nope. We don't have any right now."

"Actually we do." Angel said. Our eyes went on her. I saw her eyes were trying to tell Winter something secretly but like my brother he wasn't getting the message.

"No we don't Angel. If we did then I would of known."

"Well we do….you just didn't write it down okay…." Angel said. Winter shook his head rapidly.

"No we don't."

"Yes we do!" Angel growled and this time her eyes were revealing annoyance. I rolled my eyes and shoved my brother out the kitchen door and into the living room before he could protest again.

"You idiot!"

"What?" Winter asked. He looked really confused as ever. "What did I do?"

"Angel is trying to tell you something…like we need to talk or something."

"So why doesn't she say that?"

"I don't know maybe she's nice enough to not flat out and say it."

Winter gave me a look before trolling back into the kitchen. I followed him in. "Alright Angel what do you need to tell me?" Winter asked. Angel looked up at him then turned her head down towards the soup.

"Nothing just forget it."

"But-"

"Just forget it I said."

Winter grumpier then ever sighed and grabbed his drink. "Fine. Come over when you feel like telling me instead of playing lying games."

"Im not-"

"Yeah you are. We aren't in high school anymore Angel stop playing childish games already." And with that said the back door slammed, leaving Angel gazing at it….speechless.

**Angel's POV**

Positive. Positive. Positive. No matter how many tests I take I always end up with the same results. Went to 3 doctors and got told the same thing. "Your 4 months along! Congrats." Sure it is when the father actually knows and the mother doesn't have a screwed up family. Looking at Winter's place I began to feel nervous. I wanted to tell him when we had that fight but his sister was there and now his other sister is here so I cant find anytime to tell him. I sucked in some cool air then let it out. I knocked on the door twice before it opened, revealing a 13 year old girl who looked exactly like Winter. "Hey Angel!" She smiled and pulled me in immediately. I smiled as she chatted my ears off about her day and school. When we got into the small living room I saw Winter on the couch sleeping.

"He passed out a while ago. Guess he had to many beers." Autumn said before walking out. Crouching next to him I skimmed his cheek and along his jaw line. Winter doesn't drink often only after fights we have or when he's stressed out which is basically all the time now…..this is what our 15th fight. No 50th. I laid my head on his shoulder and let out tears that were bottled up inside for so long. How could we ever bring a baby into this world. This messed up world. We cant even handle fights. Im going to be just like my parents. Dead and broken. This child will suffer because of us. Before I could notice and stop myself I felt my head lifting up. My eyes met a hand that grazed my cheek. "Angel why are you crying?"

I instantly fell back and folded my legs. Looking down I shook my head but knowing Winter he wouldn't give in as I suspected I felt hands on my shoulders and shakes here and there. "Angel come on talk to me baby?"

I wiped my eyes and looked at him. He was crouched down with a questioning look plastered on his face. I bit my lip and got to my feet. He met me half way.

"Angel…?"

"Im…umm im p-pregnant." I stuttered, looking down at my shoes. Looking up I saw he had a shocked look on his face, no more like scared look.

"Pregnant?" He asked when he finally found his voice. I nodded. " Ah man that…..sucks…." He added. Of all the things he could of said he said the one thing that was the most stupidest options ever. "What?" he asked when he saw my face.

"All you can say is that….that…sucks?"

"W-well it does…..I didn't want to be a father…..im still young."

Anger boiled from with in. how could he say this. He told me he loved me and would be with me no matter what. I guess he forgot to add in the if you were pregnant I was gone. Right then it was like I predicted the future. "Angel…I think your on your own with this one."

"what do you mean im on my own!? You made this baby to!"

"Doesn't mean I have to be tied down yet. I want to still party, have classes and be a guy."

Without noticing I clenched my fists but when I did noticed I managed to straightened them out into hands again. "You know what Winter you have fun. Ass whole." I got up but was grabbed to a stop.

"How the hell am I an as whole im just giving you my honest opinion."

I glared at him then snatched my arm free from his grasp. "How about you give me your honest feelings next time."

"Angel…..don't do this… I love you but-""Bullshit. If you loved me you would be accepting this baby with pride! Your just rejecting it like it's a thing….something you could just toss out…because you don't have the balls to grow up!"

"Hold on right there! I do have the balls to grow-"

"You do? Because all I see is a scared little boy cowering from his responsibility and wanting to play. Call me when you get your balls to grow up…..but don't expect to be apart of my life."

"Fine. I can do a lot better then you!" He growled. And those words hit me like a train on railroad tracks. I tightened my jaw to keep from crying.

"Why did I even come here…..I knew this was a mistake." I said in a soft voice. "Giving you a chance to take my heart was a mistake…"

"Why the hell would I want your heart…..when you were always a bitch." He grumbled, still pissed off. The last word he said did it for me. Tears escaped me and I gave him, my love one last look…..before I ran out of the house.

When I got to Summer's house I tried to hide my feelings or my emotions which wasn't that hard since I felt numb inside and outside of my body.

"_Why the hell would I want your heart….when you were always a bitch.."_

"_Fine I can do a lot better than you!"_ His words rambled inside my head, making my heart ache even more. "Hey!" Summer smiled up at me. Racer was here. He and Summer were eating on the couch while the boys we sitting on the floor in front of the TV. "Your home early. How did it go over there?"

I wanted to answer her question I really did but my tears fogged up my vision and my knees gave out. Leaning against the wall I heard Summer coming towards me, Summer kneeled in front of me and whipped my eyes. "Sweetie what's wrong?"

I wanted to answer but my breathing made it hard to respond, to do anything actually all I could do was drift…..

The next thing I saw was pitch black. And I knew I was out….

**Winter's POV**

"_Why the hell would I want your heart….when you were always a bitch.."_

"_Fine I can do a lot better than you!"_ Recalling what I said a few days ago I regret saying them. I said them out of anger, not meaning them at all. A week ago I didn't realize what I was loosing until my sister called me in a sheer out panic telling me that Angel's been sent to the hospital for having a panic attack along with a heart attack. Spending a few days in this hospital will make you think a lot. And I thought about how I acted and how I blew off Angel like she was nothing to me, but shes much more than nothing to me. She's everything. Our baby as well. Looking at her resting body I couldn't help but to skim my hand over her cheek and stop at her jaw line. Why did I have to be such a dick about this? Why couldn't I have been like my father. Or Racer. Racer didn't even want kids at first but he still stuck to my sisters side no matter what. What did I do? Told her that she was on her own, insulted her then sent her to the hospital. What kinda man does that?

"Winter….." I heard a voice say, took me a moment to realize it was Angel's voice that said my name. looking down at Angel's beautiful eyes I smiled sweetly. "Hey beautiful. How you feeling."

"Like crap." She said as she sat up. She looked around then at me. "Where am I?"

"A week ago you collapsed at my sisters….you had a panic attack along with a heart attack."

"Oh…..oh god my baby-"

"Our baby is okay. I talked with the doc and everything…."

"Wait you?"

I nodded. "Look Angel I wanted to tell you how sorry I am….and a week seeing you passed out killed me….the last thing I said was horrible….and.." I felt tears forming when I thought about how I might of lost her. I sat on her bed right beside her. I grabbed her hand gently and gazed at her. "Im the luckiest man in the world to have a child with a beautiful woman like you….and im just sorry I was to damn childish to see that before…..I put you through all that…which wasn't fair and-" She pressed a finger to my lips then smiled a little.

"You talk to much…..I'll forgive you but you have a lot of making up to do. So to start could you get me some fries? The baby and I seemed to be really hungry."

I smiled at her than kissed her hand, up her arm and finally met her lips. Combing my hands through her hair I made the kiss even more deeper. We kissed for about 10 seconds before coming up for air. "May I ask one thing Angel?"

"What's that?"

"Would you be willing to let me be the father and your boyfriend again…."

Angel gave me a small smile. "As long as you don't leave again then yes. But like I said…your going to make it up to me alright."

"Whatever you say Angel." I smiled and gave her one last kiss before getting her fries.

I left my house with a frown but now im coming back with a big ass smile.

Im so lucky.

**Dylan's POV**

"Glass heads up!" I heard a person from behind me say. In mid turn I was met with a football coming at me in full speed, too late to turn I closed my eyes and felt the impact when it hit my face. Landing flat on my butt I held my face trying to hide the pain from the people who were laughing. It wasn't the ball that hurt, it was mainly the people who were laughing. Looking up at all of those who was circled around me I felt anger. Anger boiling from with in. tears filled my eyes. Not tears of sadness but tears of anger. "Awe Glass boy is crying!" Griffin laughed, making the others laugh as well. When Michaela pushed her way through the crowed and saw me I wanted to just die then. Its sad when I cant even defend myself in front of my own girlfriend. I would of though Michaela would laugh as well but I should of known she wouldn't. All she did was kneel down in front of me, got out a handkerchief then dabbed it on my face after wiping my tears she got to her feet and pulled me up to mine then smiled up at me.

"I thought you were at you bible club."

"Got canceled." She answered then held my hand as she pulled me through the crowed as if nothing happened.

"Hey Michaela is with Glass now?" Someone asked.

"Wasn't she with Travis?" Another one asked. Michaela simply turned to the crowed, who were now looking at us with bewilderment.

"She was with me but she wasn't so good in bed." Travis chuckled. More anger boiled and I let go of Michaela's hand in that split second. I lunged for Travis, grabbed his collar of his shirt and slammed him to the floor than started punching his face. I got two hits before he slammed me on the ground and hit me till my face got numb. I kicked him off of me than got on him. I saw red. I wanted him to die. The bastard didn't deserve to live after what he put Michaela through. I got hits till I was pulled off by the administrator. He held onto me till I stopped jumping. When my senses came to I saw Travis whipping blood from his mouth and Michaela looking at me with shock. "You son of a bitch! You hurt my face!" Travis growled.

"And you hurt my girl but my intention wasn't to hurt your face. Come near her again-" I shoved off the administrator and grabbed Travis's shirt collar. "I wont hesitate to kill you."

For a moment the were fear in his eyes but that soon ended when Griffin and his gang laughed hysterically. I let go of Travis then glared at Griffin. At this point the administrator ran off, probably went to get help. Griffin strolled up at me and scanned me over. "You puny kid wont do shit. Hell Travis kicked your ass in that fight." He was right, my eye felt numb along with my left side of my face. My knuckles were bleeding, they also felt numb. "Face it Glass….your nothing but a waste of space just like your slut of a girl over there." I glanced to my side to see Michaela looking at us as if she was a little scared. I glared at Griffin then said. "Michaela is more of a woman then yours will ever be. She has class your girlfriend just has an ass that's probably been fucked by every guy in this campus." After that said I realized that was a huge mistake to make. I felt my body hit the lockers so fast that I didn't have a chance to catch my breath.

"Dylan! Griffin stopped!" I heard Michaela plead. The hits became numb after awhile and my vision was failing to do its job. I felt my body being lifted from the lockers and slammed to the ground. A hard crunching sound alerted me that he hit my ribs to hard that one of them snapped. If I didn't stop him now he would kill me. I gathered up all my strength and pushed him off. Seeing him crash through the wall into a class room made me froze. What the hell? "What the hell!?" Someone screamed. I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Michaela coming to my side. I tried to move but when I did pain jolted through my body. "Don't move Dylan your really hurt."

"Dylan!" I heard a yell from my other side. Looking over I saw Sunny, Autumn and Rain sitting down beside me. "What the hell happened?" Sunny asked.

"Your bleeding! Your face! Your head!" Autumn cried out in panic.

"He has a broken rib. He has a concussion and-" I didn't hear the rest of what Rain was saying cause that's when I felt sleep take me over.

I was gone….

**Sunny's POV**

"So how's Dylan?" I asked when I walked in the hospital room to see my grandma and grandpa sitting by his side. Grandma was stroking the bangs that hovered over Dylan's face. Grandpa looked at me with a frown and itched his head. "I don't know….." He replied.

"He'll be okay." I heard a voice that sounded like my sister say. I turned to see her walking to my side. "He will wake up in about 5 seconds and he'll be hungry." I rose my brow looking at her like she's lost it, which she has. Hearing a groan from the bed I turned back to see Dylan opening his eyes.

"Mom? Dad..?" He moved his head a little to the sides to confirm his parents are really there.

"Oh baby thank god!" grandma cried and hugged him then kissed him all over making him cringe non stop but he smiled a little anyways telling her he was okay with the hugs and kisses. I looked over a Rain and felt my jaw drop a little. Before I could ask about her weirdness we all heard a knock, looking over I saw Michaela standing in the door way hugging her bag. "Im sorry…."Michaela blushed when she started her sentence. "I just came to check on him." When she saw Dylan alive and well her lips formed a small smile.

"Mama….im hungry." Dylan said. His tummy certainly confirmed it. Grandma nodded then went with grandpa to get some food leaving us kids alone. Michaela smiled as she walked over to him. I decided to give them time alone so I grabbed Rain and pulled her out and into the hallway.

"Okay explain why the hell did you know those things?"

"What?"

"First you knew why I was hurting before anybody, then you told us Dylan's injuries and now you just predicted the freaking future. How?"

Rain looked at me then shrugged. "It comes to me like a vision. Well im going to go now." with that said she skipped off.

Strange girl.

On my way to the drug store I felt someone walking with me. Looking up from the shoes I saw a guy beside me. Walking. And not just any guy. That Rick guy. Ugh. Not again. He's been following me since the day he rejected my sister. After she went home I decided to tell him off and shove a boot in his ass, since then he's been around me as much as possible. "Could you go away your stinking up my air."

"Well that's one way to say hello."

"Who said anything about greeting you? Your to much of an ass to be nice to."

Rick chuckled. "Come now Sunny don't be mad just cause I rejected your sister. I did it cause I liked you."

I stopped and glared at him. "Lets get this straight you didn't just reject her you humiliated her! And I don't like you. And will never like you."

Rick just smiled down at me. "I only did that to get her out of her shell. Be a fire cracker like you. A beautiful one."

"We both look the same! If you call her ugly then I am ugly. If im beautiful she's beautiful. And my sister is a shy innocent soul who shouldn't be treated like crap."

"And im sorry…"

"And another thing you pompous jerk-wait what?" I blinked in puzzlement. Rick Fisher never apologizes. Ever.

"Im sorry. And I will tell Rain that im sorry for hurting her too."

I rose a brow. "What are you planning Fisher?"

"Sunny I want you to be mine so I'd do anything to get you."

"Even if you apologized I still wouldn't go out with you."

He frowned. "Why not?"

"Because you're a jerk, stupid, loser and oh yeah a player as well cheater. You dress so trashy and your hair is always messy its gross. I don't like you at all so deal." I flipped my hair then walked off leaving him to stand there.

I hate men like him anyways.

**Rick's POV**

Glass. Sunny Glass. My crush since I moved here. Believe it or not she was the first girl I talked to. But how I act now is not suitable for her. Or for myself. Im not a bad guy really. I just grew up in a bad place.

"Rain…." I spoke up. Rain a short brownish blond hair little girl turned. I bit my lip and continued. "Im sorry….for what I did."

"No don't be. You taught me a great lesson Rick. I should of asked you in private instead of putting you on the spot."

"No. I acted like an ass. Im sorry." I said. Rain smiled a little.

"Thank you and I accept and forgive you." She said and left before I could of said anything else. Walking to my friends I spotted Sunny with hers. Her body was perfect. She's 13 but still had an amazing rear. Her blond hair covered her back side like silk curtains. She was in a tank top today. It showed off more than ever these days. Time to approach her. Walking up to her I saw her friends curl their lips, roll their eyes and walk off. Must be prudes. She turned when her friends left and the smile on her face quickly vanished when she saw me. "What the hell do you want?"

"Well hello to you too beautiful."

She rolled her eyes and folded her arms then started walking. I jabbed my hands in my pants pockets and strolled beside her. "So I apologized."

"Good for you. Maybe your getting a heart."

I laughed. "I am cause of you."

She looked up at me with her red coated face. She was blushing. How cute. She quickly turned her head away then cleared her throat. "So what do you want now?"

When we were passing by a storage closet I grabbed her arm and pulled her in with me. Closing the door I heard her protest like mad. I clicked on the light to see her face. "I am warning you I have pens and pencils you creep." she warned as I got close to her. When I got her up between the wall and me I took my chance and grabbed her face gently. "Hey let go!" She commanded.

"No. I been wanting to do this ever since I met you!" I confessed and connected my lips with hers. After a few seconds of her hitting me with her shoe she finally stopped and just froze, when my arms went around her waist she finally came to her senses and pulled away, but didn't stray from my arms. She breathed heavy. Her face was bright red. "What did you just do to me?" She asked breathless as her head fell onto my shoulder.

"I…I kissed you."

"But…why me?" She asked, lifting her head up in order to look up at me. I blushed and told. "You were one of the first girls to greet me when I was really new here…..I liked you since then…"

"But I thought you liked Rain. You were always looking at her…."

"Notice that I always looked in her direction when you were with her."

"Oh my gosh….your right!" She said after moments of thinking about it. She finally pulled away from my arms and itched her head. "Look we cant go out at all…."

"Oh….but why not?"

"Because… I-I well cant date till im 16 plus your in eighth grade!"

"So and I can wait."

"So….im sorry but I decline."

I frowned. "Is it because im not your type?"

"That and well you're a jerk."

I huffed. "Yeah well your shallow. Your not even giving me a chance to show you how I can be. And what exactly is your type? Blonde headed jocks who doesn't know what 2+2 is?"

She put her hands on her hips and pursed her lips. "How dare you think I would go for those types. And I am not shallow."

"Well just guessing since you don't like my kind of type. And yeah you are. You only think about looks and don't even get to the personality."

"I've seen your personality-"

"Yeah it sucks when you don't get to know me but if you do im different but its not like a cute girl like you would even try at a guy like me."

"I beg to differ!"

"Then lets make a deal."

"A deal…..im listening."

"Alright. Lets date 3 weeks to see how we both really are. If I win you become my girlfriend."

"And if I win?"

"Ill give up on you for good." I offered my hand to her. "Deal?"

She rose her brow then smirked as she took my hand. "I am so winning this."

"We will see."

I already know im going to win this. Since I had 2 ex girlfriends. And both lasted for 2 years till they both cheated on me.

I think that's what screwed me up in life.

Sunny Glass will change that though.

Im sure of it.

**Rain's POV**

"Benjamin im going to kill you!" I shouted as I chased after my little brother. When we ran through the kitchen he found my mother in a heartbeat and hid behind her. My mother held out her hand, stopping me in my run. I glared at the little twerp as my mother asked. "What in the world is happening here?" My eyes drifted up at her. Her hands on her hips and her eye brow raised, waiting for my answer. I sighed.

"Your son here dropped my phone in the toilet."

"Did you get it out?"

I nodded. "It doesn't work now thanks to him."

"It wasn't my fault that my sister wanted to text while brushing her boyish hair."

"Troll I would kill you right now if mom wasn't in my way."

"Rain that's enough. We will get you a new cell soon."

Which means never. Since im the 'middle' child as Sunny puts it I get everything last. Sunny gets everything first. My brother gets everything second. Finally when its my turn to get something…..im the left out one. I didn't bother arguing with my mom. I just huffed and stomped out of the kitchen and walked up to my room. I grabbed my phone and frowned at it. What luck. Now I cant even text Adam anymore. Sighing I sat on my bed and looked at the opened book that sat in front of me.

Homework….this just stinks.

What snapped me out of my gawking at my cell was the IM alert sound. I got to the laptop and sat in the chair.

**XxGardianAngelxx: **Hey you there? You didn't answer my text.

**RainDrop13: **Im here. My phone got dumped in the toilet my brother so its broken. Sorry.

**XxGardianAngelxx: **Okay then.

**RainDrop13: **What was your last text?

**XxGardianAngelxx: **you will find out tomorrow. I have to go. My mother is telling me to let my sister on. Bye!

Before I could even reply I saw that he had already signed out. Darn. What did his last message mean I wonder…

The next day I found out what he meant. "Hey!" I growled after bumping into something solid. Holding my nose I looked up to see him. Adam. Since when did he come here? His shy smile stated that he didn't recognize me at all. "Im so sorry miss its my fault. Excuse me though." he walked passed me and with a wave of his hand he was gone.

What in the world? Why was he here!?

**Sorry for the lateness guys! I been so busy! But im not forgetting about you all I swear! I need a schedule really bad lol. Well I hope you enjoyed!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! EVEN IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT!**

**-Miki!-**


	4. Chapter 4:Im Done Sticking Around!

**Hello friends! I am back and ready lol. Ummm well I guess we should get started!**

**This chapter will be great….I hope haha! **

**Note: The song Cinderella is by Steven Curtis Chapman**

**I suggest you listen to it while reading Summer's POV on you tube you can hear it there. I got my ideas from that song!**

**REVIEWWWWWWW **

**Enjoy lovely's!**

**Chapter 4**

**Summer's POV**

This is it. The day. The day I officially call myself Mrs. Glenn. Looking at the woman in the mirror seemed like I was looking at another person…. Maybe I am. White weddings never suited me honestly. Looking over at my mother, who was zipping up my dress I asked. "How did this happen?"

"How did what happen dear?" She asked coming to the front of me to get a good look at me. Her smile made my heart sank to my stomach. I swallowed and said. "This…..my wedding day….how is this possible….one minute I was a girl with braces and glasses now-"

"You're a grown woman with two beautiful boys…..I know what you mean dear…..seems like yesterday you were wobbling to daddy just to see him when he got home from work….now you're here." The last part came out as a sob and god it made me want to cry. I grabbed her hand.

"don't cry mama….please don't-"

"Nonsense dear. Im weeping tears of joy." She smiled for a bit then something caught her eye that made her look past me. Turning slowly I saw my father at the door, pale face and looking stunned.

"Summer…."

I smiled. "Well don't you look dashing in your tux daddy."

My dad made his way to me and my mother then skimmed my shoulder as if he was trying to keep me just his for a little bit longer. "Is this woman my little girl?"

My mother laughed and hugged his arm. "She sure is."

I couldn't help but to blush. "Okay okay can you two stop…..im not that different."

"Your right your not." a voice said, turning my head I saw my little sister and brother come in. Winter was in a white tux, his hair was actually combed. Bet Angel made him comb it. My little sister was in a ocean blue dress. Her hair in curls with ribbons tied in as well. "Summer's always been the same….."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Winter asked her. Autumn looked up and shrugged.

"How the heck do I know? Im only 13."

"So you are." My brother replied then walked to my side and looked me up and down with a smile. "Now this isn't the girl I used to call brace face is it?"

I bit my life and stuck my pinki up at him. "You brother can shove it up the-"

"Summer!" My parents scolded. I looked at them and sighed then glared at my brother, who was now snickering.

"Isnt there a woman you need to kiss or something." I snarled.

"Yes but I wanted to talk to you. Its not everyday I get to see my sister pretty." Winter snickered as I tried to smack him but sadly trying to run after a boy in heels wasn't the best idea.

"Summer calm down will ya?" Winter grabbed my wrist gently and it seemed like he became a whole other person. Scary. "Mom, Dad may I have a word with Summer…alone?"

My parents nodded and left along with my little sister. I looked up at my little brother, remembering how I had to look down at him….but since he hit 16 I had to be the one looking up. "What is it?"

Winter smiled. "I may have not of been the best brother but I did and still do love you….you know that right?"

"Of course."

He nodded. Then did something really unexpected. He hugged me and laid his head on mine. "Whatever happens know im always here…..okay. Day or night. don't hesitate. If Racer ever hurts you ill kick his ass okay?"

After getting over the shock I smiled and hugged him back. "Okay. I love you too Winter, even though your still a pain….I still love you."

He let me go and laughed. "What little brother would I be if im not annoying to my sister? I say a bad one." He smiled at me for a while till a knock at the door brought him back from his daze. We looked at who was at the door and I saw it was my father. "Its time guys… Winter go on."

Winter nodded, kissed my head then left me. My father came to my side and offered his arm to me. I hugged it tight. "Dad….how did you feel when you were marrying mom?"

My dad smiled wide. "Nervous like hell but watching her walk down the isle was bliss."

I nodded then let him lead me to the mad who was standing at the alter. Racer was just ahead. My kids were beside my brother. My boys were mesmerized just like their father. Once I got to Racer I smiled at my father, who was smiling. He kissed my head. "You made it my princess….now its time for you to go." He whispered in my ear before letting me go. I stared at him for a bit then made my way up the stairs, grabbing Racer's big hand I stared at his wonderful eyes, remembering when I first laid eyes upon this man…..

"Before we start father I was wondering if I can get my last name to be Andrews."

I rose my brow in puzzlement at his question. "What are you-"

Racer looked at me with a warm smile. "My family is no more. The only family I have is you and yours so I want your last name instead of you taking mine…"

"But Racer your last name is all you have left of-"

"Of parents who dumped their child on the road….my last name means nothing honestly…..so I want to take yours." He said before looking at Father Jay -Father Joe's great, great, great grandson.- Father Jay looked at the two of us then nodded. "You may. Now shall we begin?"

Racer nodded along with me.

I looked up at him as he looked down at me. We stared hopelessly into each others eyes until the moment that we've all been waiting for.

"I pronounce you husband and wife. Now kiss the-"

Father didn't get done with the rest, Racer didn't let him. His lips were already on mine with in seconds. It felt good. His lips warming mine. His hands holding me tight and warm. It felt like a dream. The dream that got me him. That started all of this. When we departed Racer scooped me up in his arms and ran out the church doors, it felt like we were in one of those romance movies. Except for leaving to the honeymoon, instead we ran off to the building that's beside the church, were the after party is held.

"Now everyone before we dance we will let the father and daughter have the floor." A man who was standing on the stage said. I gracefully walked over to my father and smiled at him.

"May I have this dance?" My dad asked with a smile as he held out his hand to me. I took it and nodded. "Yes."

His hands on my waist and my arms around his neck, we glided on the dance floor. Our slow dancing reminded me of my youthful days….. The song Cinderella was playing too. I remembered my dad always dancing with me to that song when I was a little girl….

**Summer at 7 years old.**

"_Daddy come dance with me!" Summer asked, pulling at her dad. He gazed down at her and smiled._

"_Daddy's busy baby."_

_Summer frowned but wouldn't take no for an answer. She pointed her small finger at him and said in her small voice. "Dance with me or im crying."She knew that would do the trick all the time. This time wasn't at all different…. He got up from his desk with a little sigh but kept a smile on his face. He took her hand after putting on the song 'Cinderella' and sat her feet on his….._

"_Daddy…."_

"_Yes?" Josh smiled as he swayed with his daughter. _

"_Do you like dancing with me?"_

_As he twirled her around a little he replied. "Of course sweetie."_

"_I love it! Could you dance with me forever?" Summer asked, returning her feet onto her fathers. Josh smiled a kind but broken smile, knowing he couldn't answer that honestly, knowing that his daughter will be gone soon…._

"_Not forever but how about for years to come?"_

_Summer stared at Josh in confusion. Josh let out a laugh then shook his head. "Never mind my princess." He stopped dancing and picked her up, holding her in his arms he kissed her cheek. "You will understand what I mean someday….."_

"Summer? Why are you crying?" I heard my dad asked. I didn't even realized I was crying till he wiped my tears. I stared up at him and bit my lip. "I understand daddy."

"What do you mean?"

"When I was 7.….I asked you if you could dance with me forever…..you didn't say yes, nor no…"

"Summer…."

I hugged his neck tighter and nuzzled my head in the crane of his neck. "I understand now daddy….."

I felt his arms wrap around me now, his lips kissing my head. "You must have been so sad…daddy." I continued, the last part came out in a sob. My dad pushed me gently back at arms length, held me to look down at me.

"Every father doesn't want to see his child leave….I am sad but I know your leaving well….and really your not leaving…..just making a new home. Summer I have to say you will always be my little princess that wears ribbons in her hair."

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "I will forever be your little girl…..I love you daddy…."

"I love you too my princess."

By the look of his eyes I could tell he really did.

**Dylan's POV**

"I don't care what you said that wedding was lame." I told Autumn. She frowned. "Your lame!"

Michaela laughed a little. "Don't take it personal Autumn. He never did like romance or weddings."

"Why get married? All your gonna do is end it later."

"That's not true Dylan!" Sunny said. I stopped and my friends turned to me. I frowned. Hearing the screams and cries of my moms last night came back like a flash. Memories of my father and mother arguing this morning came back. My parents fought a lot these days, I feel like they will divorce soon enough. I bet Ben and Natalie didn't have to deal with this kind of stuff.

"Dylan?" Rain's hand cupped my shoulder, making my eyes shift up at her. "You okay?" I looked away then nodded. "Im fine." Glancing Michaela's way I knew she didn't believe me. She saw right through my tough guy act immediately but didn't call me out on it thank god.

"Hey Rain there's Adam!" Sunny thankfully changed the subject. Rain looked at where Sunny was pointing.

"oh I see…. Well I better get going." Rain smiled than ran the opposite direction of where Adam was. Guess she's shy? Sunny looked more confused than I felt. Sunny shrugged and smiled at me then at Michaela. "Well ill see you later!" With that she was gone. Michaela looked at me for a long while. "So you gonna tell me the real story or do I gotta force it out of you."

I shoved my hands in my pants pockets as I started walking. "The real story? I told you im fine."

"Bull crap Dylan."

I chuckled a little which made her puff out her cheeks a little. "Whats funny?"

"You."

"Might wanna explain…."

I sighed, opened the door to the outside of the school than sat on a bench with her. "Your funny because you can be so bipolar."

She frowned. "I am not bipolar."

"You are to. You can switch moods in an instant."

"That's mood swings not bipolar! No wonder you flunking bio."

I laughed. Unzipping my bag I grabbed my lunch I made myself. A sandwich with crackers small lunch but whatever. "Anyways your changing the subject now tell me whats really up?"

In mid way of putting the sandwich in my mouth I stopped and lowered it, looking over at her with a frown. She stared at me with curious and worried eyes. "You never said you didn't want to get married Dylan….so please tell me."

I looked away then sighed. "I-I don't know what's what these days…my home life hasn't always been perfect but its been stable….until recently…."

"Dylan-" Before she could say a thing we heard a husky laugh near us. Looking ahead we saw Griffin and his gang coming to us.

"Well if it isn't Dylan the chicken." Griffin laughed as he plopped right between me and Michaela. His arm went around my neck tightly to where I could hardly breathe. "So we have a whole hour together…..why not enjoy it hey Dylan boy?"

I glared at him, my hands cupping his forearm, trying my damnedest to get free. "Stop it Griffin your hurting him!" Michaela cried, standing up she tried to pry his arm off but got pushed down hard on her butt.

"Michaela!" I shrieked in a hushed voice. Griffin laughed and pulled me closer to him, 2 inches from his face in fact.

"So what you two losers are together?"

Didn't we cover that last month? My god this guy is stupid. "Yeah dude we made fun of the slut-I mean that." Travis chuckled at Michaela, who was getting to her feet. She glared at him then glared at Griffin.

"Let him go you ass whole!" She growled. Griffin laughed.

"So Dylan boy needs his girl to come and rescue him? What a wimp man!" Griffin laughed again then shoved off Michaela again when she tried to get me free. When Travis grabbed her from behind I felt my blood rise, then anger boiled over within me. Her grunts and cries made me even angrier. I balled my hand in a fist and punched Griffin in the face so hard that he let go. Travis, stunned looked at me with fear in his eyes. Good. He let go of Michaela immediately and backed away. "Hey man chill okay you can keep the s-"

"Say that word and your dead!" I growled. Travis shut up, grabbed cursing Griffin and ran, his buddies followed. When Michaela touched my arm I looked at her and even she had fear in her eyes which scared the hell outta me. What did I look like? I slowly calmed. When Michaela hugged my neck after I plopped myself on the bench my anger disbanded. Michaela let go and looked at me. "Are you alright?" She asked. I smiled and stood up. I hugged her waist and leaned in closer to her.

"With you here…..im terrific." I smiled and kissed her sweet soft lips. When she kissed back it felt better. The fight just happened didn't seem like it did happen. The memories of my parents arguing faded. This girl…..she does things to me that I never did before.

"Dylan Glass this is your second fight on campus!" The principle growled. Sitting in the middle of two angered grown ups didn't seem so scary at the time but now being here….it was scary. My father and mother were fuming. Were too upset to even notice how I was doing or what not. I looked at the principle to see she was not pleased. Why am I getting in trouble…Griffin started this shit. "Its not my fault…."

"Right its Griffins?"

"Correct!""Wrong!" She scoffed. "Griffin is a great student. In fact he said you're the one who attacked first."

My jaw dropped. "That's not true!"

"Dylan." My father hissed eyeing me with those pissed off looks. What the hell did I do!? "Please principle tell us his punishment. We will surely punish him." My dad continued.

"Well he has detention….and he has clean up duty during lunch."

I stood up without even thinking and yelled. "That so fucking unfair!"

"Dylan!" My parents stood up as they snapped at me. I glared up at them then clenched my fists and gritted my teeth.

"Im so sorry principle….my son doesn't really use such foul language…." My mother said. I love my mother but right now I really despise her.

The principle nodded. "Just keep him in check or he will be suspended next time."

"Yes ma'am."

As soon as my parents were in the car driving they were at it again. "I cant believe I had to take off another work day." My dad grumbled.

"Oh be quiet Aiden. Your job is okay I had to stop a important meeting…."

"Please your job is nothing more than a hobby."

My mother glared at him. "It isn't a hobby you jerk."

My dad shrugged. "So what are we gonna do with him?"

"Dylan?" My mom stared over her shoulder and onto me then sighed as she looked away. "I don't know….."

"Well you're the expert at punishing kids."

"So what ill be the bad guy! Why don't you stop making excuses and be a father to your son for once!"

"I am a damn father! Why don't you start paying attention to your son so he wouldn't get into fights!"

"My son!? Now he's my son!? He's your son too ya know!"

"He's only my son when he's being a good kid which that stopped when he was 10!"

I couldn't take it….they were shouting at each other. I couldn't stand it anymore. I grabbed my bag and opened the door once we reached a stop light. My parents turned to see me out the door. "Dylan?" I ducked my head in the car and said. "You wanna fight fine….you wanna divorce fine….. You wanna kill each other fine…..but don't expect me to stick around! Im not a thing you know….im your blood son! You gave birth to me for a damn reason. If you didn't want me then you should of killed me! Fuck this! Im done with you two!" I slammed the door and made a ran for it loosing my back pack on the way. I ran and ran till I saw myself at my sisters house. I thought about going in but I couldn't. knowing Natalie she would scream at me for being disrespectful…..I could go to Ben's but he'll bring me back to that place….to those people. That night I didn't go to my siblings house, to my parents or to Michaela's I went to an abandon shack that had a hidden lab beneath it. It was brightly lit, seemed like someone lived here.

"Hello?" I spoke. No answer. "Hey! Is anyone here?" After a few good bit of silence a voice came from a room in the far back of the lab. A man coming out, muttering to himself. When he saw me he came at me in flashes of speeds. Scared the hell out of me so much that I fell flatt on my ass. Looking up at him he looked a bit scary but okay.

"Little boy…..who are you!?" The man asked.

"D-Dylan…." I stuttered.

"Your in my lab little boy….which means you are intruding!"

"S-sorry….I- I stumbled on this spot….."

The man rose his brow and got me up in a split second. I looked at him as he circled me then smiled a little. "My dear boy….you cant be the great, great grandson of Claire Danvers can you?"

I blinked in surprised that he knew my Great grandma. "You know my great, great grandma Claire?"

"Of course I do! Im the one who taught her all the stuff she knows today!"

I nodded. "So…..who are you?"

"Myrnin! And you?"

"D-Dylan Glass…."

Myrnin smiled with a crazed look in his eyes. "How nice to meet you finally. Claire retired when she hit 60 so I don't know much about what's going on."

"Oh…" I replied. I watched him walk over to the lab table and go about his business as if he forgotten about me. I guess that was okay. I walked over to him to see he was messing with a machine. "What's that?" I asked.

"A machine Claire and I created years ago. It controls Morganville."

"Oh…you mean it stops the humans from leaving?"

"No it erases memories from humans. Humans can leave anytime.""They can?"

"Well….yes. Your Great, Great parents did, your grandparents….your aunts and uncles."

"Soooo could I leave if I wanted to?"

Myrnin cupped his chin then nodded. "Yep I guess so but you'll loose your memories….."

"I see." it sounded like a good deal….but Michaela would still be here…..I could never leave her. I kept my eyes on him for a long while, watching him work and jot down things in a note pad. Finally I felt it was time to leave so I said my goodbyes and left. With no notice I was hit but the suns rays. I shielded my eyes with my arm and looked around. Morning already? I looked back in the shack and scratched my head. "Weird." I muttered then headed off.

As I walked to school a thought crossed my mind…..if im at school then I will be forced to clean….or to go back home…..

"_**He's my son now!? My son!? He's your son too!"**_my mom's voice rang in my head so loud that I held my head and crouched down.

"_**He's only my son when he's a good boy and that hasn't been since he was 10!" **_my dad's voice came ringing in. finally I let the tears of anger out. I cried on that sidewalk as thoughts hit my head again and again.

_**They don't care about you Dylan! They don't even notice your bruising…..they don't notice anything but themselves!**_A voice whispered in my mind. I got to my feet and wiped my face. _**No body cares about you!….**_

The voice continued. But the voice was wrong there…Michaela cares…..

When I got to the gate I saw what threw all the life out of me….. "Michaela…."

Travis's lips moved off of Michaela's and he hugged her smirking at me. "What do you want stupid?"

Michaela looked at me with huge and sad eyes. I clenched my fists. Everything in my life just goes to hell…..anything good leaves….. My parents….my siblings…..now my girlfriend…

"Dylan its not what you think!" Michaela pushed Travis away and run up to me when she tried to touch me I pulled away fast. She looked up at me with hurt eyes.

"Don't…..im done…."

"What….?" Michaela looked at me and gasped. "Dylan….." She tried to touch my face but I backed away from her seeing her as another thing in my life that hurts…..that hurt me.

"Im so sick of it….im done!" I shouted and did a U turn away from her. I ran hard, feeling sick, feeling like I wanted to faint but I couldn't not until I left this stupid place. I ran past Sunny and Rain, im sure of that. I ran past my sisters, my brothers, even my parents and I ran till I got to the big old building…..it looked like a shack. This had better not be that vampire hide out….that dude was in. Going in I saw it was an abandoned house actually. Furniture still in it. What the hell? "Well I guess I can rott in here….." I sat on the old dusty couch and looked around then frowned. "Who cares if it sucks….your gonna die soon anyways….."

A week passed with me staying just there. I missed school. I missed outside…..I missed everything on life.

Im 13 now but soon I'll be no more…

**Natalie's POV**

Its been about two weeks since my brother ran off. My parents were at it for these past months but every day out of these two weeks I been visiting they been closer then ever. Tonight was supposed to be Dylan's night to pick up a movie for movie night but we havent had a real family night since he ran off. My mother's been crying since and my dad has been silently blaming himself. "Maybe we should go search for him ourselves." I suggested as we all sat at the table.

My mother looked at me then my father. All my father did was take his silverware and started to eat. I looked at Ben and Sam, who were not sure what to do at this point. Useless. I stood up and slammed my hands down on the table which made the kids, Ben, Sam, my parents and Sheen jump. "Look damn it we cant just sit here and blame ourselves or cry! We need to go find him."

My mother shook her head. "He told us he doesn't want to bother with us…..so-"

"So your just gonna do what the runt says? Your just gonna give up on him again? When do you learn! You never give up on your kids! You gotta show him the parents he knew!"

"Natalie….." my father started. "We never been good at parenting…we screwed you guys up…..and now…"

"Dylan is gone because of us….." My mom sobbed. I shook my head.

"Then fix it! Stop being weaklings!"

"Natalie-" Sheen cupped my shoulder but I shook him off.

"No! they need to hear what they havent!" I growled and turned to them. "you didn't screw up! You never did! We are grown happy and healthy…..sure we had our ups and downs but you guys told us to get right back up when knocked down isn't that right?"

My parents looked up at me in shock. "You guys always lectured us about not giving up…..well here I am lecturing you! don't give up on Dylan….you never gave up on me and Ben…..so if you give up on Dylan…then you'll really screw up…the only reason….im not in jail or dead is because of you two! You two have always been there for us…so be there for Dylan. Stop with the petty fights, make up and lets go find Dylan!"

When I thought all hope was lost when my parents went back to frowning Benito got up and nodded. "Come on guys! You're the toughest people I know! Mom you rose me till I was two alone, dealing with 2 jobs and in a crap apartment…..if you can give birth, raise a kid and do two jobs as well then im sure you can do anything."

"And Dad you didn't give on mama or Ben….so why give up now!?" I asked. My parents looked at the both of us then each other. For once they smiled at one another. My father took my mother's hand and kissed it.

"Im sorry….."

My mother smiled and kissed his lips for a quick moment and said. "All forgiven….now lets find our son…."

My dad nodded and with that we all left to find Dylan.

Hang in there Dyl…..we're coming for you.

**Alright since you guys wanted short chapters then here is a short chapter…..the last short chapter ill write. Idk why you guys are telling me you don't like long chapters just now! I mean you could of mentioned it when I was writing my other long butt chapters! I love my long chapters because I can get ideas out of my head faster and better…limiting me feels like a crime beyond nature. Now I know your pissed or sad right about now and if you loose interests in this story then that's a damn shame. Im trying my best here! Cut me some slack at least.**

**And im sorry to those who have not been telling me they don't like long chapters and are deciding to tell me now about them.**

**Anyways**

**FUN FACTS**

**1.) Dylan is known to be the funnest kid to pick on and Dylan got Anna's anger issue and Aiden's temper.**

**2.) Sunny is loves sports.**

**3.) Rain is picked on all the time by popular girls cause of how she dresses and looks.**

**4.) Michaela has the same name as me**

**5.) Rick likes Sunny a lot.**

**6.) Adam moved to Morganville just cause he likes Rain and knows about the vampires.**

**QUESTIONS**

**1.) in what chapter do you want Michaela's true secret revealed?**

**2.) what would you want to see in the next chap?**

**3.) when do you want a time skip? (next two chaps? Chap 10 maybe?)**

**4.) What else can I do with these characters? (like story ideas if you will.)**

**5.) Rate Chap?**

**6.) Who are your favorite characters?**

**7.) I hope I did a good Myrnin! Did I?**

**Okay that's all I got for now. Next chapter is coming up after this. And yes it will be long. **

**Im sorry this story sucks but I have great ideas and it makes me mad when I get told that my chapters are to long but yet you people can read twilight! Twilight people! that's more that I type! Lol. Just please stop telling me about how long the chapters are. If you don't like it then don't read it all at once. Or just idk…..**

**I just don't want to loose you readers cause im ranting about long chapters and im sorry for that truly I am but I just had to get it off my chest.**

**I hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5:Angels & Demons? WTH?

**Alright guys im back and ready to start! ;3**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

**Michaela's POV**

Winter is drawing near. Its colder now. The season is changing rapidly. Its been about month since we saw Dylan. His family couldn't find him… his friends….not even I can. Walking home I stopped and looked up at the sky. "Where are you Dylan?" I clasped my hands together and closed my eyes. For my answer I got a kitten meowing up at me. My kitten. Tiger. I picked him up and looked at him. "Now what are you doing out here?"

The kitten jumped down from me and looked up at me telling me to follow as he left. "Hey!" I chased after him till I got to an old abandoned house. What in the- I saw Tiger go on inside. Crap. "Tiger!" I ran after him. I opened the door to see old furniture laying about. My kitten decided to climb up on me and lay on my shoulder. I looked at him. "You wanted me to come here right?"

My cat nodded as if he understood me which I guess he did. I walked further in the house till I hit an object. Backing up against the door I saw a human figure handing. I gasped. "Oh my god!"

Quickly I grabbed the chair that was on the ground and got the human safely on the ground. Kneeling down I froze when I saw his white pale face.

It cant be…it just cant. His dark red hair covering part of his face. His eyes closed. His lips a bit blue. His hands matching the color of his face. "No…..no…."

I pressed my ear against his chest hoping to hear a heart beat but my hope was shattered when I heard nothing.

I looked at the man loved since we met with utter shock. I felt tears consume my eyes as I saw the rope marks around his neck. How long had he been there?

"Dylan…" I skimmed his cold dead face and cried. "Dylan you idiot! No Michaela you're the idiot you was supposed to be watching him!" I cried more as I thought more about it then wiped my eyes. "I could ask daddy for his life….."

I nodded. I let down tiger. "Tiger go home now." The cat nodded and ran off. I looked back at Dylan's dead body and clenched my fists. "When I get you back im totally killing you after I kiss you." I got up but not before I kissed his cold lips one last time before I returned home and then I was off. On my way I ran into Rain, Sunny and Autumn.

"Hey you need to come with us….we need to talk-"

"Cant we do it later?"

"Why not now?"

"Im kinda….busy."

Rain and Sunny looked at each other then looked at me. "Dylan's dead isn't he?" Rain asked. I widened my eyes. How did they know?

"I saw a vision of him hanging himself…I thought it was a dream but I have this vibe…I need to see him Mich." Autumn said.

"I feel it in the air as well." Rain said.

I frowned. "And you just keep missing when we need you. Michaela you need to be up front with us now."

"What do you mean?"

"Autumn saw a vision of you…..turning into some creature…she said her vision was blurry but she knew it was you."

Oh no…if daddy finds out that humans know about such creatures then he will have a huge fit. I looked down and sighed. I cant keep it a secret forever…..

So here it goes.

"So you're an angel?" Rain asked as she stroked Dylan's hair. I took them back to the place where I found Dylan. Dylan is now on the dusty couch, covered up by my jacket. Right now he sorta looks like he's sleeping, looking at him got my tears going. I swipped them away before the twins and Autumn could see.

"Yes. I was sent here from my father to watch over a boy named Dylan….little did I know I would love him. And he would love me."

"That's so sweet!" Autumn smiled. I looked at the blond and chuckled. "What?" She asked. I shook my head. "Nothing." I looked at Dylan then kneeled down beside him. "He's not gone. I know he's not."

"But you said it yourself he's been dead for almost a month now." Sunny said. I got up and smiled at them. "He's been dead yes but im going to the angel world. To beg my father to give him another chance…I'll maybe even see him there."

"Wait you'll see him?"

I nodded. "He went to heaven for sure."

"Let us come!" Autumn begged. I shook my head. "Humans arent welcomed there…..not yet at least."

"Why?"

"Because its not your time. As a human you only go there when its your time."

The girls frowned at me then looked away. I sighed. "Besides you need to watch over Dylan."

"But-" Sunny and Autumn were about to protest but Rain cupped both their shoulders and looked at the both of them.

"Let Michaela go. She has an important job to do and so do we. We cant let grandma or grandpa know. Or mom or dad…or Aunt Natalie. Not even Autum's family."

The twins and Autumn weren't sure but didn't protest. They only nodded and looked at me with mixed feelings in their eyes. "Bring Dylan back Mich." Sunny frowned. I smiled and nodded.

"I will." With those words said I went into the old kitchen and then outside into the cold atmosphere. It seems to be really cold these days. December is here…

The thought of Dylan being a Christmas present to this family made me smile as I clasped my hands and closed my eyes. I thought of my home, my mom and dad, my family, my hometown and…..Dylan. When I opened my eyes again I saw I was home. "Michaela!?" I heard a voice call out from behind. Turning I saw my older sister standing there.

"Yuki-Onna you should know that's my human name." I smiled.

"Right, Right. Uzume. Remember you call me Yuki will ya." She smiled back I nodded and looked around then asked. "Do you know where father is?"

"Yes he is seeing a boy about his death…."

My eyes widen. "W-What's his name?"

"Dylan Glass-" After she said his name I was off without a second thought. Ramming into the doors of my fathers chamber I was met with my father and Dylan looking me. Seeing Dylan in a white suit, his dark red hair glossy and looked to be washed made my heart leap somehow. His big blue eyes that is filled with life again. "Dylan!"

"Uzume? Why are you here?" my father asked, looking at me as I walked to Dylan's side. Dylan looked confused but happy seeing me. I grabbed his hand and looked at him then at my father. "Father….I need to ask a favor of you."

My father lifted his eyebrow. "Well?"

I bit my lip and then sucked in a breath. "Dylan needs to go back to his body! Please daddy…I know I screwed up….and I know I suck at being a guardian angel but if you give me….no him a second chance then I swear it to you ill do much better. Ill be the best guardian!"

My dad gave me a look of saying no but thankfully my mother came in and by my father. "So I think you like this boy….."

I blushed and looked up at Dylan. Dylan kept a poker face and said nothing but there was something in his eyes that answered my mother. My mother clapped her hands together, making me jump and look at her. "Alright….."

"Alright what?" my father asked.

"He's given a second chance!" She smiled.

My father shook his head. "No Benten. He killed himself-"

"Only cause he was miserable! Please daddy give him another chance! He doesn't deserve this! All his life he been blamed for a lot! For his parents fights, for being born! For everything! Please don't let him end like that daddy let him find happiness like you did with mother!"

When I said that my dad's face froze and he looked down. He was obviously thinking about it. For a long moment there was silence. I sighed finally thinking he wasn't going to back down but when I started to turn with Dylan my father's voice came into play. "Alright…."

Looking at him I saw a smile on his face. "Alright…he goes back to his life….but only this once!" He looked at me than nodded. I nodded back with a smile on my face. "Thank you daddy!"

"But on one condition….."

"Yes?" My father went up to Dylan and laid his hand on Dylan's head.

"No matter how bad life gets you don't ever do that okay? Committing suicide is a sin you know…..your mother and father care so much about you…..you got that?"

Dylan's eyes filled with tears has his bangs fell over his eyes, I saw a tear come down his cheek as he said. "Your lying…."

"Excuse me?"

"My mother-my father….." he sobbed out. He wiped his eyes and backed away from my father than looked at him with an angered look. "My mother and father despise me! I don't know why the hell they had me when I only cause them grief and pain…..when they only think of themselves…..when….they blame me for everything. My brother and sister don't care enough to even do anything about it! Screw life…just send me to hell and be done with it….let me burn…. Let me- let me go to hell where I belong…." He was in tears at this point. His legs gave out and his knees met the floor along with his hands, his head hung down as he cried like a little boy who was scared. "Send me to hell already okay!" I felt pain in my heart as I watched him sob. I felt tears in my own eyes. I collapsed beside him and laid my hand on his back. He looked up at me with surprisement then embarrassment as if he just realized I been here this whole time.

"Dylan….." Dylan looked at my father as my father kneeled down to him. "Let me show you something son." He grabbed Dylan's hand and pulled him to his feet. I followed them as they walked further in my dad's chamber. I saw we were going into my fathers room. The room I wasn't allowed to enter when I was a child. He led Dylan over to a well. I stopped at Dylan's side and looked at it. "Daddy its just a well with water in it."

"Now it is but look closer…."

I stared at my dad then at the water…. Soon the water turned into a mirror or a screen, people appeared in it. At first I didn't notice who they were but once it became clearer I saw it was Anna and Aiden. Natalie and Ben. I gasped as I saw Dylan's dad on the phone and holding Dylan's sobbing mother. Dylan's father hung up with a sigh. "No luck…." he said.

Dylan's mother looked at her husband and tears started up again. "Oh Aiden he's been gone for about a month now! What if he's dead! My baby dead! This is all out fault!"

"Dylan's not dead! I bet he's just fuming and at a friends house….."

"What friends? He had none except for the girls, Autumn and Michaela….."

"Then he may be with Michaela right now…Anna we gotta be positive…"

Dylan's mom sniffed and laid her forehead on Dylan's dad's chest. "Oh Dylan….please be safe…."

"Im sure he is sweetie…. Lets go join Natalie and the others in the search okay."

Anna looked up then smiled a broken smile. "Alright." With a sweet kiss on the lips they left the kitchen and the screen went dark for a moment. I looked at Dylan who was speechless. His eyes were full of tears. "No way that's not my mom and dad….."

"Ah but it is Dylan. You parents have been searching for you endlessly….now watch." My father looked back at the well as the vision appeared. This time it looked to be a vision of Natalie and Ben looking. They were walking side by side, looking miserable. Natalie was the first to see a bench in the park near by, Ben sat with her. Natalie frowned. "What is it?" Ben asked.

"Ben….im worried…..Dylan had always ran off but he always came to us…and It was only for 2 days…..but this is different."

Ben leaned back and looked up. "Its very different. He must have been real depressed to leave….."

"But we were his brother and sister…he could of came to us…."

"Dylan is a strange kid….he doesn't like to talk….hell I had to force him to tell me what was up the last time we had a heart to heart…..maybe Dylan was just trying to make it better for us in his own way."

"Your stupid you know that." Natalie sobbed. She held her face as Ben wrapped her in his arms. He kissed her head and rubbed her back.

"We'll find him Natalie…..he's alive…don't worry….." Ben said in a soft voice as he looked up at the sky. Looking directly at the screen. At us…no at Dylan.

"Your brother has a strange way of seeing things." My father said. Dylan looked up after the vision disappeared. "What?"

"Your brother seemed to see you here…..somehow….."Dylan blinked and wiped his tears off his face. "Your annoying me."

"Dylan!"

"No no Uzume. He can speak freely….I kinda like his spirit…..good luck in life…..now its time to go back home the both of you."

"Huh…." I grabbed Dylan's hand and stared at my dad as a beam of light surrounded us. "The hell!?" Dylan shrieked at the light but with a touch of my hand he slowly calmed down. I closed my eyes after saying thank you to my father…

We were on our way….back.

Finally…..

**Dylan's POV**

All my life I felt depressed. Angry. Miserable. I always thought….why was I born when no one cared. I didn't want to be living. I wanted to go far from this place…..but that all changed when I met her. When I met the girl who took the pain away. Took the anger off. Gave me back happiness.

"Dylan!"

Opening my eyes slowly I saw figures around me. When my vision came clearer I saw Michaela staring at me with worried eyes. "Dylan!"

I felt my lips curve into a smile. "Michaela….." I remembered my reason of living again…..sitting up I felt her closer to me than usual. Her eyes were watery full of tears.

"Dylan your okay right?" she asked. I smiled bigger and hugged her in my arms as I folded my legs. I couldn't help but to cry when she did. I felt wonderful like my life has been restored. With her here I can do anything in life. When I let her go she smiled, wiped her eyes and breathed in and out. Then her eyes turned to anger as she grabbed my collar. "Good thing your alive again now I can really give it to you! You idiot!"

I smiled and hugged my hand around her small balled up hands. "Do whatever you want to me…..just….don't leave me okay?" I hugged her waist making her come closer to me. I laid my head on her chest and felt her sigh as her arms went around her neck. He head laid on mine. "You dummy…..idiot…..stupid boy…" her hands stroked my hair as she said those things.

"Hey lovers!" we both were too much into our own world to even notice Sunny, Autumn and Rain around us. I felt flushed and red as we both let go of each other and moved away quickly. Sitting criss crossed I looked down still thinking about Michaela. Still hearing her heart beat. Smiled at the thought of the beat drumming to a rhythm that I would love to listen to again. When Sunny came into view of my vision I looked up to see her smiling at me. "Welcome back you jerk." She hugged me as tight she could and soon enough Rain and Autumn were joining in. there was so much weight on me that we all fell back onto the floor. I looked at the ceiling, still feeling the girls hugging me. "Thank you….." I whispered.

"Thank you?" Rain asked as were all were sitting up. I smiled at them and shook my head.

"Its nothing." I looked around to see I was still in the abandon house. I got to my feet and then walked outside to feel it was cold as hell. I was wearing a light sweater but that's it. Wonderful. A push from behind made me turn to see Michaela blushing as she was looking at Sunny with a 'I wanna kill you' look. She looked up at me and blushed more. She handed me a big jacket and said. "Its cold….you might need this…"

It took a moment to see it was my jacket but when I saw it I asked. "How did you-"

Michaela smiled. "I have my ways okay. Look Rain grabbed it just incase okay. Take it already will ya."

I looked at her blushed face and smiled. "Thank you." I covered myself in the jacket and looked up at the clear blue sky. "It looks…..wonderful out here."

I felt a hand slip through mine as Michaela said. "Yeah…it is. Dylan…..im glad your okay."

I looked down at her. "You know….im glad your father gave me that chance."

She looked surprised. "You remembered that? But he said he erased your memories!"

"He did? Hm must of not worked since I still remember it. But honestly it was like a dream….." I squeezed her hand tighter and then smiled.

"Dylan!" I heard a voice call from the distant. It sounded like my mother. Mom….. Memories of her crying flooded my head and it made my heart race. Mom…..

"Dylan!" I heard another call. This time it sounded like my dad. My dad. He wasn't always the best but….he did stick around after all. I let loose of Michaela and ran to the gate to see they were walking on the side walk, going the opposite direction, going further away from me. I rushed out of the gate and stopped at the light post. Tears filled up my eyes and warm feelings washed all over me. I screamed as loud as I could. "Mom! Dad!"

My voice seemed to reach them, they turned to see and their faces were shocked as they watched me run up to them. "Mom! Dad!"

"Dylan!?" My dad let out his arms and I rammed into his arms so hard that he lost his balance and fall flat on his butt. I hugged his neck and started crying. "Daddy….im so sorry!" I sobbed. For the first time in years I felt his arms around me and his head close by mine.

"My son! Im sorry…." He sobbed. "Im so sorry Dylan…." I hugged his neck tighter as if he would disappear from me again. My mother kneeled down to us and hugged the both of us as she cried.

"Mama…." I looked at her after I let go of my father. "Mommy…" I felt my inner child go throw me, my cries got worse as soon as she engulfed me in her arms.

"My baby….my poor baby!" I hugged her neck tighter just like I did my father. "Oh honey we promise never to hurt you again! We really do! We'll listen we'll do whatever baby." My mother sobbed as she kissed my head again and again. Her arms still hugging me, engulfing me. My father laid his hand on my head, making me and my mother look at him. For the first time in years I saw his smile again. A true smile. "We're sorry for everything son. You need us…we are here. Just stay with us…..come home with us….let us get another chance to love you the right way…."

I smiled wide. "Always." My father hugged us both this time and I laid on my mother's shoulder, feeling like I did when I was a little boy. When everything was simple…

I missed these times.

Thank you…..

Michaela/Uzume…..

**Sunny's POV**

Do you ever feel like you're the center full of rumors? Well I always do. Its been happening since November. I been so worried about Dylan that I havent paid no mind but since Dylan returned I caught them. Girls whispering about me. Guys checking me out everywhere I go. What was wrong with these people?

My answer I got was when I saw my sister fighting a big guy twice her size. She was up against the wall crying and trying to get something back. "Hey!"

The guy looked at me and smirked. "Well if it isn't the tramp."

"She's not a tramp you jerk!" Rain screamed at him and got flung across the hall, luckily I caught her before she slammed into the wall at the speed she was flying at. I lowered her to the ground, holding her in my arms I saw her eyes closed. I gasped and felt anger from with in. I laid her down and got to my feet. "You shouldn't of done that….."

"Ohhh im scared of the slut!" The man laughed.

"Yeah what are you gonna do…ride us to death?" another guy said. I looked up at them with angered eyes. I clenched my hands into fists and said. "No….im going to kick your asses! You never mess with my sister or you will die by my bloody hands you freaks!" I yelled before charging at the big guy. I shot my leg up and spun around to kick him on the floor. When the other guy grabbed me from behind I felt his hands in a spot where no girls should be grabbed at. I glared at him cant help but to blush. "Keep your grummy hands-" I kicked his man spot and grabbed his collar of his shirt and flung him over me and he landed on top of his friend, grunting in pain. "To your fucking self!" I panted looking over to my sister, who was sitting up. When she saw me she dashed right to my side, panicking. "Oh god!"

"Whats the deal?" I asked her.

"We are gonna get in trouble."

"No I am….but that's only if I get caught….which I didn't."

"Oh really….miss Glass." we both jumped when we heard the principles voice. Turning we saw her face red and fuming.

"H-hi….Mrs. Green…you look really pretty today." I laughed. When she grabbed my ear I knew I was done for. "Ow!"

"You are coming with me young lady! Thank goodness I was in the middle of your parent meeting today."

"My parents!?" why are they here!? When she pulled my ear I was forced to walk with her crying in pain. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Mrs. Green let go! I need my ear thank you!"

"Rain you come to-"

"Wait Mrs. Green my sister had nothing to do with it….it was all me!"

My sister wanted to step in but I didn't let her. Before I could say anything to my sister I was pulled off by the ear and pushed into her office, where my parents turned their heads to see me.

"Hi mom…..dad." I laughed. My principle pushed me hard making me almost trip but luckily I caught myself and the chair helped. I sat in the seat and stared at Mrs. Green.

"Why is Sunny here?" my mom asked. My dad looked irritated more like pissed off than anything.

"She was fighting which is strictly against the rules."

My dad made a laugh then covered up his mouth when Mrs. Green asked. Mr. Glass is something funny?"

My dad cleared his throat and shook his head. He uncovered his mouth to say. "My daughter needs to get to class…..Sunny go to class-"

"No she needs to be here so I can talk to you….."

"This is a parent meeting not a 'lets get your daugther in trouble while the parents are here' look I know your trying to tell us about how she mis behaves and how she's not a good student and how we need to be stricter but honestly what I see is you taking a girl out of her learning time. I know my daughters are a handful and yes we do punish them but I say if she needs to fight then she needs it. My daughter doesn't pick a fight so don't even try to play the whole Sunny is a bad student game cause I know that's not true. My daughter hasn't had detention, clean up duty, or expelled. She has good grades and works her hardest now….you need to let her go on to class and talk with us."

Mrs. Green glared at us then looked at my mom. "You need to teach your husband manners no wonder your daughters are so-"

"So what?" My mom asked looking like she was pissed off as well. "My husband is a good man and is telling you to back off which you do before I go to the school board and telling them that your bullying a student….or should I sue you for harassment? don't mess with me Mrs. Green…..I never took crap from teachers and im not about to take any now. Im not like those moms who sit back and agree with teachers if they're wrong…..so you better stop while your still ahead."

For once Mrs. Green looked speechless. She soon recovered and once she did she said. "Well then…..Sunny is suspended for 5 days for fighting."

"What!? But Mrs. Green those boys were picking on my little sister!"

"You have any witnesses?"

I frowned and looked down. Rain was there but I didn't want to get her involved. I looked at her and before she could say a thing the door opened, we all looked back and saw Rain. Rain had a black eye and started crying real bad. My parents jumped out of their seats and ran to her side.

"Rain baby who did this!?" my dad asked. Rain wiped her eyes and cringed when she touched her black eye.

"Those big people who hurt me earlier…..if it wasn't for Sunny I would have been dead in no time…Mrs. Principle please don't blame my big sister! Its my fault….I made the boys notice me in the wrong fashion. Please don't be mean to my big sister." Rain cried. I never really seen her like this before. What the hell is she doing. I got up and walked over to her.

"Rain….."

"Enough!" The principle shouted. Looking back I saw her face was really scary now. "Sunny get out of here and take your crying sister with you now!"

"Eh?"

My dad stood up and his face looked really angered. "Go kids….the grown ups need to talk."

My mother stood up slowly as well, not taking her eyes off the principle. "You heard your father….leave." She ordered. My parents really looked scary so I didn't argue I grabbed Rains hand and sped out of there till we were safe in the hall. Leaning against the wall I panted and stopped when I heard Rain laughing like a mad woman. Looking at her I rose my brow. "What the hell?"

Rain jumped up and down in an excited fashion. "It worked!"

"It worked?"

Rain smiled at me after she stopped jumping and grabbed my hand. "It was all an act dummy! I did that just to get you out of there!"

"Wait what!?"

"Autumn blackened my eye and I made my play….now I say that was a good day! Hey that rhymed!" Rain giggled and squealed in a fan girl way. I rose my brow looking so confused.

"Okay where's the weak little sister who complained all the time."

"That's rude….and after I saved your butt too."

I laughed and laid my hand on her head. "Whatever little sis."

When we were on our way to class I heard footsteps coming to us. Turning I saw a Rick running. When he got to me he looked real mad. "Sunny are you okay?"

I nodded. "Why?"

He looked at me like he didn't want to tell me. His eyes looked away and he blushed. "No reason."

I couldn't help but to blush. We didn't become a couple but good friends we are that. He's been there when I needed him the most especially when Dylan disappeared.

"Man you two are worse then other couples who deny their love."

I glared at her. "I miss the old Rain…you know the Rain who was silent."

"That was the old me. As time goes on we grow differently…..I found my growth….."

"Would you really like that black eye to be really real?"

Rain rose a brow. "Well remind me never to save you again miss grouchy." Rain looked at Rick with a smile and waved at him. "Well take care of my sister will ya. Gotta go back to Art!" She winked at me then walked off.

"What did she mean by that?" Rick asked.

"She meant nothing. She's younger so of course she's gonna be like that." I looked up at Rick and saw he was looking at me with a gentle smile as well gentle eyes. I blushed. "What?"

"Nothing…."

"Then stop staring at me like that…."

He laughed and tapped my head with his hand. "Sorry. I cant help myself."

I blushed and looked down. "Rick…you want….ummm walk with me to class?"

Looking up I saw Rick a little taken aback. "What?" I asked.

"Sorry you just never asked that before….""Not true…."

"True….I usually walk with you and you tell me to get lost."

"Well….well maybe I don't want you to get lost….maybe I want you to umm walk with me…" I blushed even more. Rick smiled down at me and nodded.

"Okay." He started walking and looked back at me. "Come on."

I nodded and walked right beside him…..

Feeling a strange feeling….

On the computer after getting home was bliss. I hardly ever get the thing so being able to surf the internet was great. Great being on the computer till an im popped up on my screen. The username was **Bubblesbabe** who was that? She was asking for me to accept a message from her. Once I did a messaged popped up with a link on it. "What's this….?"

When I clicked it I saw it popped up to a site with naked woman on it. Not just any women, but me. Not me really but somehow it was a picture of me nude. I blushed. "What the hell!?"

I stood up really fast looking puzzled. Obviously the picture was photoshopped. It was a picture of me on the swim team. My eyes went wide when I saw more pictures of me on there. "What the-" I jumped when my dad came in laughing with my mother. I quickly exited the stuff and turned off the computer. Scared to tell them I made an excuse to stay in my room for the rest of the night. The next day when I was walking with Rick I saw other people staring at me. Laughing at me. When I went to the bath room I was ambushed by a bunch of boys. On boy lifted my shirt up and another boy took a picture of me. After the bathroom trip I covered my chest with my books, looking around as if someone was going to jump me right now, when I felt a hand on my shoulder I screamed and jumped around to see Rain, Autumn, Dylan, Rick and Adam staring at me. I pressed the books closer to my chest feeling embarrassed and scared somehow.

"What's wrong?" Autumn asked.

I shook my head. Hearing laughter from behind I saw boys looking at a camera and then at me. I knew what they were looking at. I looked down and when I felt a hand on my head I saw Rick looking at me. "You need me to hit someone?"

I shook my head. Before I said anything the principle on the intercom announced me to come to the front office. When I did my friends tagged along and even went in the office with me.

"I said Sunny only."

"So."

"Please ma'am let us stay." Rain pleaded.

Before she could retort back my parents came in looking irritated as ever. "What is it now Mrs. Green?"

She gestured us to sit down. I sat and the others stood in the behind me. Rick was the closes to me. I was on the side of my dad. "There has been a foul site made…..Sunny….."

I looked up at her with a puzzled feeling inside me. "Yes?"

She took out some pictures and showed them up for everyone to see. I tried to snatched them away from her but she snatched them back. "Now…Sunny what is the meaning of these pictures."

I blushed and felt ashamed for some reason. Embarrassed. I looked down. "I don't know…."

"You don't know? that's bull. You took these pictures didn't you?"

"No I didn't!"

"What about this one?" She asked and showed me the ambush picture. I saw it all. My bra was flipped up. My shirt. The boy holding me from getting away. I widened my eyes when my parents came to look. I glanced at them to see they were shocked too. I covered my faces and felt my body shake.

"So you did."

I shook my head and broke down. I uncovered my face and cried. "I didn't!"

"Pictures don't lie….but you do."

"Please you have to believe me!"

"Why should I?"

"Because that's your fucking job you old bat!" it wasn't my dad who said that, or Dylan or Adam. It was Rick. I watched him come to my other side. "I don't remember caring for girls like her was in my job…..now what if the school board sees this." The woman smiled. I saw my mom and dad get furious.

"If you do then we will sue your ass!" my mom yelled.

"Not if I say your abusing her….look." the woman pointed to a big scratch on my stomach. I remember getting that from a tree. "Now what if I tell them that your husband was…..not so good. Because I see she also have bruises under boobs too."

Those bruises were from my bras though. I saw my dad paled and get angrier. "You sick woman! I would never-"

"But the picture is evidence…"

Rick snatched the picture and tore it up. "Now its not….."

The woman smiled and said. "Who said that was the only copy…."

I dropped my jaw. No my parents will suffer cause of this. What is wrong with this woman? I gritted my teeth and said. "What do you want?"

The woman sighed. "I don't know… maybe some respect from you brat…."

"I don't give shit you old-"

"Oh jee…..the phone is right there…..police I have a father who gets really excited."

"Your sick! My dad has never done that! You know what take this to the school board! Take this to the police my whole family will be on you so fast you wont even see it coming! The police will think you a loon and you will be laughed at. Im okay getting laughed at. My father is the strongest man alive so I know he will get through this…..with me…so go on I fucking dare you bird!"

I stared at her for so long that my eyes watered from not blinking. The woman got up and stared at me with fire in her eyes. "You glass made a big mistake….."

"Huh?"

Michaela screamed and ran for the door. "Get out!" We all looked at her then I felt a hot hand around my waist and lift me up. I saw my parents back away and stare with huge eyes. My sister wide eyed watched. Adam beside her. Dylan stunned and pale. Rick looking the same.

"Sunny!" Rick screamed. I felt fire around my waist and saw the hand that had me burning. Looking up I saw the woman on fire and laughing.

"What the hell?" My hair felt free from the ribbon that was tied in it. I knew the wind from this monster was so powerful that it let my hair down. Looking down at my family I saw fear in their eyes. "She's growing bigger!" my mom shrieked. And she was right. They were getting smaller. I screamed as the burning flames went through my clothes and on to my skin. "Sunny!" My dad shouted. I looked down and screamed again.

I breathed in smoke which that wasn't such a smart move. Coughing I saw my parents looking around and my sister anxious. Rick looking pissed than ever. Dylan and Michaela looking so unsure. I felt sick as the thing that had me went through the schools roof and out in the open. I saw I was up so high that I could see the whole town. Oliver's coffee shop, Amelies houses. My house, my families. I would of enjoyed it if I didn't have fire burning my skin. When I was close to death I saw something coming up to us from the schools roof. A boy. No not just any boy. It was Rick. With a sword to. He lifted it above his head and sliced the hand that had me trapped off of the body. The hand let go and I found myself falling faster than ever. My lungs filled with my screams and cries. And I really thought I was going to fall to my death but something caught me….no someone. Opening my once closed eyes I saw Rick had me in his arms. He was smiling. "Are you okay?"

I blushed and nodded. "Why?"

He smiled. "No reason." He landed back inside the office and put me back on my feet. "Go with your family….go hide….and be safe." Rick turned to my parents. "Her burn marks are brutal. Take her to the hospital a.s.a.p." He turned back at me. "Ill meet you as soon as I take care of things here. Now go." He shoved me to my dad, who hugged me close. Turning I saw Rick leaving. My heart was racing now. What just happened?

I looked up at my father and saw he was looking down at me. I tried to get free but it was too late I was already in his arms. "Dad I can walk."

"No." My dad got me, and the rest of the gang in the minivan then drove as fast as he could. Got me to the hospital where I then passed out cold.

This has been a real sucky day. But the good thing is…..

Rick.

**Alright guys. Im done for this chapter I hope I did great on it. I think I did. I really liked it really.**

**1.) Who do you like so far?**

**2.) Was this an interesting chapter?**

**3.) Rate?**

**4.) What couple do you like best? (RickxSunny, RainxAdam-they arent a couple yet- DylanxMichaela/Uzume or AutumnxDeclan-Declan hasn't been introduced yet)**

**5.) What kinda things are you looking forward to in the next chapters?**

**Fun Facts**

**1. Dylan has always had a tough life but like his dad he'll come back to face it.**

**2. Michaela is a half Japanese angel who is the daughter of god himself.**

**3. Adam has a lot of hardships ahead of him**

**4. Rain likes acting and has gotten better with being outgoing**

**5. Rick is a half Demon and the demon that showed up this chapter was his father who was impersonating the principle.**

**6. Sunny really likes Rick but she is too scared to admit it. She doesn't want to be hurt again.**

**7. Autumn is the only one of the bunch who hasn't talked to a guy ever.**

**8. Declan hasn't been introduced but in the next chap he will.**

**Well I hope you enjoyed. Chapter 6 is coming soon! This story is getting good. Sorry that I strolled away from the vamp thing but hey had to put in something else. don't worry vamps will still be in this story but not as much.**

**Review! Thank you!**

**-MIKI-**


	6. Chapter 6:Years Later of 3

**Helloooo! Well im back with a new Chapter. Finally! **

**Im so very sorry for holding this back!**

**REVIEW!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

**Rick's POV**

Its been a week since Sunny's attack. A week that I been holding all my frustration back. A week that I been urging to kill my bastard of a father. Looking back on what he said made my stomach turn.

**Flashback**

"_Why the hell did you slice my hand boy?" my father growled as I entered our house after returning from the hospital. I looked at my father, who was being treated by my mother. My mother was staring at me as well. They both saw me as a disappointment because I fell in love with a human/vampire girl. I don't care though. I always been a disappointment to this family._

"_You deserve so much worse to you old man." _

"_What did you say?"_

"_You heard me. don't come near my friends again." I pointed my finger at him. He laughed and looked at my mother as she gave a little chuckle._

"_Do you hear our boy Chisel?"_

"_Yes. I do. Seems like he should be grateful for how his father didn't kill the girl."_

"_You two are insane! That girl is in the hospital cause you burned her so much!"_

"_Shut up you whiney punk. That girl was going to die soon anyways I was just doing my job….."_

_I glared at him and ran at him, shoved my mother off and grabbed his throat._

"_Do it boy. I dare you…..kill me…..then I bet Sunny would see who you really are. A demon punk ass with no future."_

_His words wounded me but I made sure not to let that show. I let go of his neck and shoved him back. _

"_Stay away from her or next time I wont hesitate to kill you…" I looked at my mother. "Or you….if you help him…I wont hesitate to slaughter you." with that I left them….._

**Flashback over**

I wasn't joking about killing them both. I would. Coming into Sunny's hospital room to see Sunny at the window made my mind go blank. Especially when she looked at me, her hair was blowing with the wind and her eyes twinkling like stars. "Hey."

Quickly recovering over my shock of how beautiful she was I smiled. "Hi….you shouldn't be up you know." was that the only thing I could of said? No there was more but I refuse to show her more of my romantic side….till she was ready.

Normally that suggestion would of made her steamed. But she wasn't. she just stared at me then stared out the window. "I know but I wanted to have a better look."

"At what?"

She shrugged. "I don't know… honestly im just looking out so I don't think about that day…when the thing burned me." She closed her eyes as if she was hurting. Soon I saw that she really was hurting by how she squeezed her eyes more. I came to her side and grabbed her hand, which took her by surprised since she shot her eyes right on me. I blushed and rubbed her hand in gentle strokes.

"How's your burns?"

"Their fine." She played it off so well and maybe her family would of bought her im fine story well but I saw right through it. Pulling her gently towards me made her pull away some.

"Your not fine Sunny."

"I am so….." She gritted her teeth and looked away. Her eyes looked glassy as if water were about to escape from them. I engulfed her in my arms and stroked her hair.

"Your not…..it hurt doesn't it?"

The answer to my question was her soft cries. I stopped stroking her hair and hugged her more. I felt her hands clutch on to me. Her head on my chest. Her shoulders moving up and down. "Sunny….stay close to me from now on okay…." I pulled back to look at her face. Seeing tears streaming down her cheeks made me want to kill my father when I had the next chance. She pulled away and winced as she moved. "You should be in bed now."

"Im okay."

"Yeah and im the next mayor of this town. Come on Sunny." I didn't give her time to protest. I scooped her up and laid her in bed. Got her under the covers and leaned in close to her face, which made her face turn really red.

She looked adorable when she blushed.

"Why-why are you being so-kind?" She asked. I laid my hand on her head and smiled.

"Because…..I care about you a lot Sunny…..and I don't want to see you cry ever again." I kissed her head. I soon made my way out and left the hospital. I made my way to face the man who hurt the woman I care for a lot.

My father.

**Declan's POV**

These humans in this town look so fragile. So weak. And these so called vampires look so unreal. So strange. "What a strange little place…." I muttered.

"It is isn't it?" A voice said. Looking off to the side I saw a blond haired girl standing there. She had to be about my age. A year younger maybe two. The girl smiled as she strolled over to me. She rummaged through her bag for a minute. Scanning her over she looked small and a bit cute. Pretty eyes I must admit. "Here." I realized that she was handing me a juice box. Raising a brow at her I kindly took it.

"Haven't your mother told you not to hand anything out to a stranger kid?" I said as I tried to poke the box with my straw. Bloody things are always hard to get in. The girl took the juice box from me and gently poked the straw in the whole. She returned it before picking up her bag of groceries.

"She actually taught me not to take things from strangers. I see you as not one but a kid who needed someone to talk to."

I rolled my eyes and sucked on the juice which tasted really bad. I pulled out the straw and dumped it on the ground. "Hey what are you doing!?" She cried as she tried to stop me but I shoved her away gently and growled.

"What is this crap?"

"its apple juice. My mother makes me buy it for her."

I glared at her then sighed. Without looking at her I started to walk off. "Where are you going?" She asked.

I looked over my shoulder. "Away from you…I don't want to be with a girl like you." I knew I was being harsh but god she smelled good that if I stayed long she would be done for. Sadly being mean only made her follow me. I was on Lot street when she gasped. I looked back to see her smiling at a house. Following her gaze I saw the house and it looked to be pretty big. "716 lot street….."

"You know my great, great grandparents lived here when they were young…." The girl said. I stared at her for a bit before asking.

"Where are they now?"

"Well my Great, great grandpa Shane is in the hospital…..he's dying. And my grandmother isn't looking well these day. They're here but we-I don't get to see much of them."

"I see…." At that moment I felt something inside me going up in a twist. Something inside me made me want to be closer to this nameless girl. Her hair in curls. Her eyes blue as ever. Her lips looking so-

"Hey what your name?" She asked. I blinked at her for a bit then looked away.

"Declan. You?"

"Autumn." She smiled as she went close to my side. "You want to hang out with me?"

"Hang out? What's that?" I didn't know what those words meant. My last place I was alone. Isolated. And in a cell. My parents abandoned me when my fangs and thirst set in. they were to scared. My big sister tried to take me care of me but that didn't last long. Autumn looked at me as if I were crazy but she said nothing.

"Hang out is when you do stuff with other kids…..like talk and relax."

I blinked at her then walked ahead. "No thanks." These days I cant get close to anyone. She ran ahead of me and stopped in my way. I looked down at her.

"You look lonely. Come on Declan you and I could be friends." She smiled. I kept my eyes locked on hers and felt something strange, what was this feeling?

I looked away. "You don't even know me kid. I could be a killer."

She put down the bags and grabbed my face, brought it closer to her. It took seconds for her to smile and let go. "Nope. Your not. If you were you wouldn't be bothering talking with me, or looking like you do. You would of killed me on the spot."

"fine…I could be a rapist…."

"A…..what?"

I widened my eyes at her and smacked my forehead with my hand. "Dear lord your walking around alone in this town dressed like that and you don't know what a rapist is!?"

She blushed as she looked down at her clothing. She was dressed in a jacket, shirt and a short skirt with white socks and brown old boots. "I like this outfit."

"Yeah and so would horny guys." I sighed. Grabbed her bags and pulled her hand. "I cant believe you came out here not knowing that! Everybody knows what a rapist is."

"Not everybody."

I stopped at her, staring at her. "Like who?"

"Well my cousins."

"How old are they. And you?"

"6.…and im 13."

I shook my head. "Your older so you should know what that is."

"Well what is it?"

"A rapist is a horny guy who forces a girl to….well get on her knees and well." I blushed and shook my head. "Ask your parents I am not explaining that crap to you." When I walked away I felt her grabbed my coat sleeve.

"Wait! don't leave me! Please." She looked around, now scared.

I sighed. "im not leaving you. I have your bags so really I cant. Now come on will ya." I grabbed her hand as I walked. With her hand in mine I felt that strange feeling again. It was like my past was erased instantly.

How did I get roped into this nonsense?

**Autumn's POV**

"Mom! Im back!" I announced as I entered my well lit cozy home. I turned to see Declan was just standing there. He was looking in many directions but mine. When I summoned his name his eyes met mine which made me feel very weird. Like a rush of emotions slapped my face. I ignored my thoughts that were jumbling around in my head and asked. "Why are you just standing there? Come on." I grabbed one of the bags he had in his hands and pulled him in, ignoring his protests. Once the door was shut and locked- for precaution as my mother always taught us it isn't safe in Morganville. Sunny is living proof of that- I met my mother in the kitchen. To my surprise my father was here, he wasn't supposed to be home this early. My father was standing next to my mother. Arms folded. Both looked up from what they were doing and looked at us then stared for a while. Totally awkward. "Mama meet Declan! He's my friend."

My mother moved away from the stove, gracefully like those old fashion queens you see in movies. Her eyes on both of us. Her smile was gentle and warm like always. "Well hello Declan."

Shifting my attention to Declan I saw he really looked mellow but a little irritated. A mix of both I guess. "Hello." he replied with a flat voice, he put effort into a smile at least.

"So where did you come from….Dec…lan" My daddy asked with a unsettling dad tone. He even stretched his name. I see Daddy isn't going to like him. Well never liked any boy me or Summer brought home. My eyes shifted over to him, seeing his body frozen and his eyes sending glares made me sure of the whole him not liking Declan.

"I met him when I was coming home daddy." I spoke for Declan cause obviously Declan didn't like my father all that much either, I could tell by seeing Declan glares. What is it with men. "He helped me carry my bags." I continued. With that reminder I grabbed the other bag from his hand and set both bags on the counter. My mama clapped her hands softly then smiled. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"It'll be better if he didn't Betsy." my dad growled. My mother gave him a questioning look for a minute then looked back at us. "Don't mind him. So would you?"

Declan shrugged. "Im not sure."

My mama nodded then asked. "So did you move here cause I haven't seen you in town really."

Declan jabbed his hands in his jacket as his red- orange eyes shifted sided to side then back at her. "Been here for a week now." he responded.

"In school yet?" my mama asked as she turned on the stove and handed my dad the spatula. Receiving a look from my mother my dad sighed before taking the spatula and took over cooking. My mother went to get some glasses then plates. Seems like dinners done. Or almost?

Declan shifted his weight onto his side closest to me. He seemed so close that I could get a whiff of his smell. He smelled amazing! Coffee and Muffins. Yummy.

"Starting tomorrow." He responded then coughed. He looked down at me. "Im going now okay." He didn't bother waiting for an answer back. Running after him I called out. "Declan! Don't go!" I quickly got between him and the front door. Declan stared down at me with a agitated face.

"Look kid I helped with groceries. Helped you home now im leaving.""But I didn't approach you just for you to help me and leave." I moved closer to him after I grabbed his hand. "I wanted to be your friend-"

He took his hand away as if mine had poop spread all over on it.

"Being friends? I don't have nor need friends."

I frowned at him. "But everyone needs at least one."

"I don't. now move before I move you kid." he ordered in a angered tone. Looking up at his angered face should of scared me but it didn't, and that's surprising. Maybe its because im desperate to have friends. Sure I got Sunny and them but I want what Sunny has with Rick, even though she denies it they like each other. Same with Rain and Adam. Face it Autumn your just to annoying to be around. And pushy. He probably didn't even like you from the very start.

"_Away from you…I don't want to be with a girl like you." _Remembering what he said earlier made me move out of his way, without looking at him. Frowning I watched him get to the door then stare at me. He stayed at the door for a while then sighed.

"Stop crying will ya?" he said.

I didn't realize that I was crying. I wiped my eyes and blushed.

"Im sorry im fine. You can go okay." I said.

"Your not fine or you wouldn't be crying dummy." He spoke. He sounded closer. Looking up I saw he moved fully away from the door and closer to me. "Look I'll stay just stop crying."

"Really?" I smiled as I wiped my tears again.

"of course. Im not a man who likes to see a girl cry. Im not a man who makes a girl cry and if I do then I feel like a total ass afterwards." he put his hand on my head for a moment then really smiled. "And your growing on me…..I kinda like you so ill stay."

In that moment I felt hot. I was blushing. I knew that I was. My face looked stupid I bet. But I just couldn't help it. With Declan I felt better. Amazingly better.

"I kinda like you too Declan."

"Good. Now come one….I think I hear your mom setting the table."

I nodded then blushed more when he grabbed my hand and really held it. I held on to him. Afraid to let go for some reason.

Could this be the start of my love story?

**Adam's POV**

"So you want to um try out for this part?" I asked Rain as we were on our way to the Morganville hospital. Rain took her eyes off the flyer and set them on me. Her smile that lit up the whole world came to.

"Yes. This play has singing and even kissing."

"Who's kissing?" I asked. I swear if any guy kissed Rain it'll be me and me only. With that thought in mind I glanced at her lips. They looked so kissable right now.

"The prince and the princess of course. Haven't you ever seen the Disney movie tangled?"

I looked up at her eyes. She was wearing her eye glasses today. Her hair was in a messy bun. Looking her over I saw she was wearing a baggy sweater and a long skirt. She looked amazing. She looked like one of those Disney princesses. "Adam?"

Her voice brought me back to the conversation we were having before I went off on how amazing she looked. "What?"

"Haven't you ever seen that movie tangled?"

I have actually. It was a good movie. Funny and the girl was cute but it wasn't a oh-my-god kind of movie to me. "I have."

"Then you should know how great this play will be!"

"So who are you going for?" I asked before pulling the door to the hospital open for her. Following in after she walked through I looked around. Not many people were here as usual. This place seemed so dead.

"Repunzel!" Rain said before checking in with the nurse at the front station. After checking in we made our way to Sunny's room.

"So who's going for Flynn Rider?"

"Well there is this other guy named Alex other than him nobody else."

"I see…" is all could say before we entered Sunny's room. Sunny seemed to be up more and more. Her burns have healed bit by bit. And my brother Rick seems to be here a lot more these days. Like today.

"Hey!" Rain greeted. Sunny looked at her sister with a small smile. "Hey Rain. Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"Its an early release day."

"Really now? don't start being like me and skip you hear if dad hears your skipping then im to blame."

"Oh please I know better not to skip plus unlike you I actually have a goal in life." Rain laughed.

Sunny laughed but cringed when she did. Rick rushed to her side but was shooed off by Sunny. Sunny was those independent girls who are stubborn to be helped like Rain. Those two are so much alike its scary.

"Im fine Rick." Sunny said as she slowly made her way to her bed with Rick's help of course.

"I don't care. Im here for a reason Sunny."

"To annoy me?"

"and im a ace at that." Rick smiled at her which made her smile as well. When I looked down at Rain I saw she was frowning. I was going to ask what was wrong but Sunny beat me.

"Rain what's the matter?"

Rain shook her head. "I just came to check on you and all. There wasn't any homework assignments so your good there….well I need to go-I have an audition tomorrow." Rain didn't give her sister time to respond, she was out the door in seconds. I looked at the closing door then back at confused Rick and Sunny. I smiled and let out a nervous laugh. "You know actresses and their nerves…..hers are just bigger. Well get better Sunny." I left them and ran after Rain. She was at the street when I got to her. Walking closer to her side I saw her eyes were glassy and tears streaming on her face. "Rain?"

"Is it…..is it wrong to wish you were born just like your twin sister?"

"What?"

"I mean….if I was Sunny….Rick would of loved me…..and I-I still love him….."

"But you said you were-"

"I thought I was but…..when I look at him feelings come back and just makes me wish he looked at me the way he looks at my sister…I just don't know what he sees in her…..and it kills me that I cant be what he wants or sees." She sobbed and held her face. Her cries made my heart break I couldn't help to hug her. When her hands clutched to my shirt I found myself hugging her tighter, closer to me. I kissed her head a bit then cupped her face, making her look up at me. "Rain you're a beautiful woman. You and your sister are different. He likes her for her but you can do better."

"but-"

I stroked her cheek as I wiped her tears away. I leaned closer to her. "You know what I see…."

"What?" She sniffed. Her hand cupped mine.

"I see a beautiful lady crying over some guy who isn't worth her tears…..I see a girl who is to good for any guy and deserves the world. Rain I see a girl…..who is better then her sister…."

Her face turned red just when she pulled away from my hands. She hugged herself as she looked away. I stuffed my hands in my pockets incase I did anything crazy. "Your lying…"

"Am I now? Think about it Rain you've known me for a year now and you know I don't like liars….and think why the heck would I lie to you?"

Rain took that into thought, she stared up at me for a moments then smiled a little. She grabbed my hand. "Even if I have a board for a chest?" She blushed when she asked that. I glanced down at her chest then back at her red face. I smiled, grabbed her hand and pulled her into my arms. My arm around her waist and my hand cupped around hers. I leaned closer to her face. "A chest big or small shouldn't matter. What really matters is the heart of the girl. And honestly I love your heart."

"What?"

I looked away before I leaned closer making our faces inches away from touching. "Stop giving a guy who ignores you attention and give a guy who adores you a try."

"What are you saying Adam….."

I smiled, let her go and laid my hand on her head. "Soon you'll understand."

I do love her but for now I don't mind being her friend.

Good things come to those who wait…

**Rain's POV**

"_Stop giving a guy who ignores you attention and give a guy who adores you a try." _His words stuck in my head. What did he mean by that? Doing homework wasn't working for a distraction, all I could think about was his words. Getting up to my mirror I stood there looking at myself. I saw a girl who still looked like a child. Maybe I still am. Taking off my shirt I saw my breasts still haven't emerged. My mother and sister got boobs when they were 12 what about me?

"Rain!" I heard my brother. Looking over at my door I saw he was holding the door open with a smile on his face. Blushing I heard my voice scream. I threw on my shirt and ran for him. I grabbed his collar of his shirt.

"Ben how many times have I told you to knock you toad!"

"I did now let go flat board!"

I pushed him to the ground and sat on him. I know it didn't seem like me but at that point I had my blood boiling. "I am not a board you mutt!"

"ow! Get off me you fatty!"

"Im not that either you insect!"

"Mama!" my bother yelled. I rolled my eyes when my mother called from my name.

"You got lucky you toad." I got off him as I raced downstairs. I met my mother in the living room. "Ma'am?"

"What are you doing to your brother?" She asked without looking up from her book.

"He started it. He came into my room without knocking and I was half naked."

"Well its not like you have anything up there." My brother snickered. I glared down at him so hard that he ran to my father, who was sitting by my mother watching TV.

"Ben be nice to your sister." my mother said. She finally looked at me with a small smile. "And you missy should know better. He's only 6."

"yeah and annoying."

"Rain."

I sighed why did I bother? My parents will never take my side over things. "Whatever." I started to turn but stopped when I was summoned by my mother. I looked at her for a moment.

"What do you want for dinner?"

I shrugged. "I don't feel up to eating…..since im a fatty an all."

"Rain Glass don't you dare start that." my father said. I rolled my eyes and made my way back to my room. I hated that I didn't have a body like my sisters or even my mothers. It seems like I would never grow. I plopped on my bed and just laid there. At times like these I really needed my sister here. I could always talk to her about everything…well some things.

"Im here!" I announced as I skipped on the stage. The girls who were in charge of the play looked at me then started laughing.

"What?" I asked. They were in cheer uniforms. Why the hell are cheerleaders running a play? that's just social suicide for them right there.

"Sorry but the man role is already taken!" one girl said.

"And the role for the girl is a lot more bigger than you Florida!" another said. I blushed and covered my chest, embarrassed cause there were guys here too.

"I-I can do this part!" I said, hearing my voice break a little.

"Florida you cant. See this is professional acting and the way I can tell your not ready is cause your crying." The director/drama teacher said. I bit my lip, wiped my eyes and glared at them. I recited a line and another that left them speechless I even twirled and sung. Once I was done the cheer girls were speechless. _Now say I cant do it. I dare you._ my mind challenged. I took my stuff before jumping down off the stage and walking off. When I got to the door I heard the drama teacher say. "Call backs are Thursday. don't be late." when I heard that I couldn't hold in my excitement for much longer. Once out the door I did a little happy dance and jumped up and down even did a moonwalk, bumping someone in the process, twirling around I started to apologize but stop when I saw it was Adam. "Adam? What are you doing here?"

Adam got to his feet, his brown eyes were on me. His red hair with white streaks fell in his face, he moved it to the side. "I was on my way to my home."

"Oh?"

"Yeah I had things to do."

"Like what?" I asked, grabbing my bag and following him out of the school. He shrugged and kept quiet as we walked. "Adam…what do guys think about girls who are…well flat as a board."

"Some like it but a lot don't. stop stressing Rain you'll bloom it just takes time."

"Time…yeah….."

That's all I need I guess.

**-3 years later-**

**Sunny's POV**

It's a cold winter this year but that's every year on Texas. Christmas is soon. 3 years have passed, my great, great, great grandparents are in the sky now Shane was first then last year Clair left us. Now this year Eve and Michael. Michael was a vampire but he got staked and burned by some unknown person along with a few others. It was tragic especially for great grandma Alyssa and Grandpa Mikey, they are still broken but you know when my parents and Grandparents die ill smile, knowing they have each other up there…..sounds nice actually.

"Sunny!" I heard a voice calling me, looking straight ahead it was too fast for me to get out of the way. The ball smacked me in the face and I fell on my ass. Opening my eyes I saw people crowding me. "Sunny!" I heard a girl cry as she kneeled down beside me. I saw it was my twin sister Rain.

"My gosh Sunny are you okay?"

I managed to sit up and give a rocky salute. "Awesome!"

"Man Rain you smacked her good." Michaela laughed. I saw Rain blush.

"Never meant to." Rain said. She looked at Rick, who was standing beside Adam. They both were standing with the crowed. "Why are you just looking? Come on man you her boyfriend help her!"

Rick blinked a bit then blushed as he came to my side. "Im fine Rick and Rain we are not boyfriend and girlfriend, stop calling us that!"

"Oh god you buffoon just let the man be happy and shut up already."

Three years of her growing up and she turns out to be like our mother mixed in with our dad. Great. I got to my feet with the help of Rick. "Thanks." I smiled at Rick, who smiled back.

"Okay guys back in the game!" the coach called out. I hate P.E.

"So your turning sixteen huh?" Rick asked as we walked home. I nodded.

"Yep…..tomorrow I am. How's your parents….and brother?"

"Adam is Adam and my parents…..are long gone." Rick found out that Adam was his brother only last year. His parents left town months ago, Adam's mom died in a car accident the same time so the two are living with each other and since Rick is the oldest he works to put food on the table.

"So what do you want for your birthday?" he asked. I looked at him then away. "Nothing but a date with you." I said. I knew I was blushing I just knew it. Damn it.

I felt his hand in mine, turning to look at him I saw his face leaning in closer, so fast that my reflexes kicked in. I smacked him so hard that he fell on to his side and held his cheek. I covered my mouth, kneeled next to him.

"I am so sorry!"

"No-no its my fault." he said, rubbing his cheek. "I should of known my girlfriend would hit me." He laughed.

I frowned. "Sorry you just surprised me and well my reflexes kicked in." Like Rick to be all smiles after his girlfriend just smacked him to the ground. He managed to sat up.

"Your cute when you get all frantic you know." He said as he slowly got close to me. I blushed and leaned closer to him.

"Im not cute."

"No your not. Your beautiful." He said just before laying his lips onto mine. Shock fled over me but as I got over it I closed my eyes and kissed him back.

Now this is why I was attracted to him.

It was summer of two years ago when we started dating. It was weird how he confessed to me.

**Flashback-**

_Todd seems so nice. Sure he's 18 but gosh he was wonderful. And im so glad my parents don't know about this…..they would kill me if they knew their 14 yr old daughter was out with an 18 year old._

"_So Sunny you want to go back to my car and get warmed up?" He smiled. I blushed and was about to say yes but didn't get the chance._

"_Sunny!" I looked around for the voice who called my name and my eyes laid on Rick. He was out of breath and sweaty. I started to go to him but was held back by Todd. I felt a sudden scarce. _

"_Todd let me go…." I ordered. Todd glared at Rick then at me. "Your with me sweetie." He said._

"_No she isn't!" Rick growled._

"_I think she is. Now beat it kiddo." Todd said as he pulled me away from Rick and to his car. _

"_Stop Todd!" I protested but was already pushed into the back then we were already driving off when I got the chance to conjure up what just happened. I went to both the back doors of the van and saw they were locked. Oh crap. I looked at Todd, who was stopping. I saw we were in the middle of the desert. I gulped when he found his way back here and smiled in a creeper fashion. I was about to get raped! I banged my body against the doors until they opened, when they did I fell out but I didn't stop to see I was bleeding I ran my ass out of there. I looked over my shoulder to see her was chasing after me. And he was much faster. I screamed as he finally caught me. I made sure to be as loud as hell. I was silenced by a good hit in the stomach and punch in the mouth. The man I thought was good has a bat. I was on the ground at this point. I stared up at him, his cold face. I closed my eyes and felt the pain that fell upon my head 5 times. Soon sleep took me over and took me away._

_When my eyes were opened I saw figures around me. Someone was holding my hands. "Sunny?" I heard a voice call. My sister. _

"_Sunny?" my father that time. I blinked a bit to get my vision clear. Once I could see better I saw Rick on one side of me and my family on the other. My sister was holding one hand and Rick was holding the other._

"_Sunny…." He called out in a whisper._

"_Rick…." I managed out. I saw my family sigh in relief as well cry for joy. It took me a few hours to get what happened but when night came Rick stayed/_

"_What happened to me Rick?"_

"_Todd beat you up….when I got there you were just lying on the side walk bleeding…..it scared me."_

"_Im sorry…."_

"_Just don't do that ever again…..meeting guys on the internet isn't your style…."_

"_Yeah but-"_

"_Give a guy who's right beside you a chance….instead of strangers."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean…." He looked up at me, moved onto my bed and got closer to me. "Give me a chance….."_

"_W-what?"_

"_I love you would you go out with me?"_

**Flashback ends-**

Since then we been together constantly. He makes sure im taken care of.

Maybe he's all I needed.

**Dylan's POV**

Its been 3 years. 3 freaking years and im still the puny kid I was when I was 13. The only thing changed since then was my voice. My height increased only by a foot though.

"You look fine Dylan." my mother said. I looked at her with a frown.

"I look 13." I told her. I watched in the mirror as she came up behind me and hugged my waist.

"Your taller than me that's for sure."

I laughed. "The only thing changed was my voice…"

"That's not true. You look more like your father each day." when she said that I was really unsure how to take that. I mean I love my dad I do but I don't want to look like him that's for sure. I decided on only smiling down at her. "Thanks mom." I pulled away to grab my bag. I saw Michaela coming up to the porch once I was out the door. Michaela sure has grown. Her hair is to her back, her eyes beautiful than ever, and her body…..well lets just say she fit's the description of a new version of a supermodel, by that I mean she looks fit and healthy not those skinny chicks who look really sick.

"Hey you." She greeted. "So how's my redhead this morning?"

I felt my lips curve a smile. I knew it I was smiling like an idiot but what guy can help themselves when they look at Michaela? I mean guys at school are asking me to dump her so they could have a chance with her, which it would be when hell freezes over when I give up my spot of being Michaela's boyfriend.

"Anxious."

"You too? I thought it was only me. I hate test days." She said as we started to walk. I grabbed her hand and got closer to her.

"Don't worry about it honey you're the smartest girl in school."

"Is that because im Asian?"

That question stopped me which made Michaela stop as well. I looked at her baffled she would bring that up. The whole time we were together, even before we started dating she's never brought up her race. "What are you talking about?" I asked.

She looked away then started walking ahead before she started. "Well I don't know….kids tell me that im smart because im…Japanese…well half. So im half smart?"

I rushed to her side, grabbed her shoulder and looked at her with my eyebrow arched up. "So now you listen to others? Michaela your smarts has nothing to do with your race."

She frowned fro minute than looked up at me. "Are you sure?"

"Take it from an all American white guy. Im sure." I straightened up, hugged her shoulder than began walking again. "As long as I've known you, you always lived up to your academic goals. And you've never cared about what anyone said about you."

"Yeah well that's before…." She started but stopped so sudden. I felt a pain in my chest, it was like a heart ache or something that I couldn't explain.

The rest of the walk was in silent. It was really weird being silent for once I mean all our time we talked. I had an unsettling feeling and it had to do with Michaela. Maybe in time I will see what she means. When we got to school we made our separate ways to our lockers that's when it unraveled.

I was stuffing my last book I needed in my bag when I heard girls laughing, glancing down the hall I took notice that Michaela was surrounded by tall skinny chicks who had way too much make up on. I saw Michaela's face all red and she looked really embarrassed. I closed my locker before making my way over. On my way over I heard what the girls said.

"So half one what do you think your doing here? I mean we cant half a half in our school." one chick said.

"That's worse then having blacks in this school. Now we gotta have stupid Japanese here too?" another said.

The third girl slammed Michaela's locker hard, I don't know if she knew her hand was in there or not but the girl jumped back when they heard Michaela's cry in pain that's when I shoved my way through the girls and to her. I took her hurt hand gently and scanned it. Red and swollen. Michaela tried to snatch her hand back but I didn't let her. I looked at the three girls who were looking at me weird. "Apologize to my girlfriend!" I demanded. It took a few minutes for them to get what I said but when they did they were furious.

"That girl is your girlfriend?" one asked, baffled.

"That cant be. Such a hot guy cant be taken by…..well that." another said while pointing at Michaela. These girls weren't going to apologize I should of known. I grabbed Michaela's bag before glaring at them.

"You hear me or see me messing with my girlfriend you gotta deal with me. I don't care if im a freshman or your girls….Ill take you on if you hurt my girlfriend." I hugged Michaela's shoulder as we made our way through.

Once at the nurses office I was wrapping her hand up when I asked. "So how long has this bullying went on?"

"Not long." She frowned. Liar. I looked at her with a frown.

"Your suck at lying you know."

She didn't say anything. Her eyes just filled with tears when I saw her cry it broke my heart. She never cried unless it was really necessary. I took her good hand in my hands. I looked at her feeling worried. "Talk to me honey."

She shook her head, rubbed her eyes then sniffed. "Its nothing."

"Michaela you don't cry just for nothing now tell me."

"You cant do nothing so it is nothing."

I arched my eyebrow up to that challenge. "Your talking to a kid who beat up another kid for calling his nieces stupid. Your talking to a guy who hit a girl for calling you a bitch. I-"

Michaela shook her head. "I know. You hit. You beat up people that's why im saying its nothing. Violence isn't the answer."

"It is when it comes to my loved ones."

"When you were bullied I didn't hit or beat those guys."

One of the things I hate talking about but she always seems to bring it up. I bit my lip. "No you didn't. but that's you. Me im more…"

"Violent. Killer?"

"I was aiming for nice with a side of pissed off and you earn a knuckle sandwich but I like yours too."

Michaela laughed. It was so beautiful. Her laugh was like music I could listen to forever and ever. I cupped her cheek and stoked it. "I love your laugh."

She smiled. "Why do you love me?"

"Simple. Your amazing. Your always cheering me on. And well your beautiful and I tell you many times but I just love telling you that im the luckiest man alive to find such a beautiful woman who takes care of me."

She made out a shaky smile and started crying again. I frowned, got up from where I was sitting and hugged her. "Don't cry baby."

"No its fine. Im just happy." She looked up at me with a smile. "I finally have someone I can really well call mine."

"You get to call me yours as long as I get to do the same missy."

She laughed, wrapped her arms around me, and laid her head on my chest. "Im yours forever Dylan."

"Whatever anyone says…..im yours and you are mine so don't listen to others okay."

"Okay. Thank you."

"Anytime sweetie." I said along with a kiss on her head. After that we left for class. The rest of the day I didn't see anything else happened. That afternoon when school let out I decided to go to my brothers to talk with my nieces.

"They what?" Sunny widened her eyes and slammed her fridge door. "Those little tramps!"

"Sister you know how dad feels about that word." Rain said. She looked at me with worried eyes. "Is Michaela okay?"

"Her hand was bruised but she's fine now."

"Where is she now?" Sunny asked as she plopped herself in a kitchen chair and sat her drink down.

"She said that she had stuff to do."

"What stuff?" Rain asked.

"I don't know. I didn't think of asking." after saying that I was smacked behind the head by Sunny.

"Ow!"

"Idiot! What kind of boyfriend are you! Your girlfriend is the target of bullying and you let her go off alone!?"

"What do you want me to do? Be daddy? No im her boyfriend not her body guard."

"I would beat the living-"

"Sunny don't you dare finish that sentence." My sister in law said as she came in. she was wearing sweats. My brother followed in after her. He was more sweaty than his wife.

"So Ben you guys ran?"

"Well Ben ran. I jogged. Im already in shape its him that needs to be more in shape." Samantha smiled.

My brother last year had a heart failure. It scared us all thinking he was going to die but thank god he made it and since then Sam his wife has been watching him like a bird. His heart failure was caused by stress at work and not enough exercise but a lot of unhealthy eating. He was also drinking too much. I mean he's never been an alcoholic he only drank when he was stressed but when he became over worked and over stressed then well he over drank to. "God I hate exercising." Ben sighed as he plopped down beside Rain and laid his head down on the table. Sam came at his side with a smile.

"So how was your day?" She asked. Ben lifted his head up, laid his hands under his chin.

"Yes do tell of the fascinating life of teenage girls. Its not like I had a sister or anything." he earned a well deserved smack on the back of the head from Sam. That made us all laugh except for Ben. Ben just rubbed his head as he glared at his wife.

"Don't give me that face." Sam smirked which made Ben get to his feet and kiss her. I looked at the twins who were smiling. Ew im surrounded by grossness. Sam looked at us after they both stopped sucking faces.

"Michaela got bullied." I blurted. My brother gave me a serious look as Sam did too. The twins were giving me wide eyed stares like I just blew a secret.

"She's getting bullied how?" Ben asked.

"Her race….She's getting picked on cause she's half Japanese and American."

Sam stared at us. "Did she tell her parents?"

I shrugged. My brother and his wife just stared at us for a few seconds then nodded. The twins jumped in then and started talking about other events. I took that time to leave for home. I said my goodbyes and started on to my house. It was twilight when I heard the muffled cries in the alley way, looking in the dark alley way I saw guys pinning down a girl on the ground. It was to dark to see their faces but the boys seemed to be in my age group. "Hey!" I called out. The boys stopped and got to their feet as I made my way to them. "You could be a lot nicer! Or leave her the hell alone."

"Not your business brat." one of them said. I threw them all a warning look before throwing my bag, aiming for the closest guy after the guy on my right was down I went for the guy on my left. The only guy left standing eventually ran like a coward. I picked up the unknown girl and made my way into the light. When I got a chance to notice her I widened my eyes as I

looked at a unconscious half Japanese, American girl… and my girlfriend.

"Michaela…." I choked than held her closer as I ran fast to my house.

She was bleeding at her head and on her body. I could tell by her bloody clothes. What the hell was wrong with people these days!?

I got inside, ignored my mothers questions and my fathers talking. I laid Michaela down on the couch than looked helplessly at my mother. She frowned then nodded and left. Few seconds later she came with an aid kit in hand.

Later that night I sat up thinking of what to do. Looking at that beautiful face. It killed me to see her in this condition…..

Something's wrong and im going to get my answers.

**The ending seemed rushed but it really isn't…I am so sorry for making this be late. I am a procrastinator and I tend to leave this for later. But again im so very sorry!**

**1.) Did you like this chapter?**

**2.) May you guys give me suggestions? Ideas? Of what else I can do with this story? If you want the demons and angels again then tell me ideas of what you want to see? Please**

**3.) Can you suggest a schedule for these updates? (like do you want me to update once a month or once every two weeks something like that but please don't say everyday or every weekend.)**

**4.) Rate?**

**5.) How am I really doing on this story so far? **

**Okay I think that's all we have time for. Ill do fun facts on that last chapter. Guys who read this story and don't review please PLEASE ANSWER MY QUESTIONS! Those questions are really important! **

**I love you all! Bye for now!**

**Chapter 7 coming soon…(well not to soon.) lol**

**-MIKI-**


	7. Chapter 7:Kids, Babies and Teens Ugh!

**Hello fellow readers. I will soon probably put this series to an end depends on how I feel and how many people actually care about this story.**

**Well Readers.**

**REVIEW!**

**AND**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

**Michaela's POV**

I awoke with pounding in my head. It was like someone was beating a drum, nastiest headache of my life. My vision took its time to surface a minute or two later my vision came intact making me see I was in Dylan's room, in his bed? Turning my head after scanning the room over I saw Dylan's head laying on the edge of the bed. His soft snore gave me the idea he was sleeping. "Dylan?" I choked out. My voice sounded like a 40 year old woman with a bad smoking problem. After that thought crossed my mind I kept my mouth shut as I took notice our hands were connected. Carefully, trying not to wake him I slipped out of the bed and took my time going downstairs. There I decided to gaze at Dylan's baby pictures. One picture caught my eye. Picking it up I took a closer look. The picture showed Dylan at around 12 or 13. I was so engulfed with what I was doing I didn't hear a sound coming from behind me till I heard a woman's voice. "Michaela your up!"

Spinning around like a mad woman, clutching the picture I gasped in surprise. When the woman stepped in the light of the lamp I turned on I let out a relief sigh when seeing it was his mother. Anna. "Mrs. Glass you scared me." She let out an amused chuckle then pasted on a small smile. Anna looked her age. But she was truly beautiful and by the earlier pictures I've seen, I understand how her husband would chase after her. She was and still is a real catch. Her red-grayish hair was covering her shoulders like curtains. She was dressed in a nightgown and robe. She had no make up on and still looked great.

"Are you hungry? Do you hurt?" Her head jerked down at me, making me wonder why she did that. Looking down I noticed I was shirtless but covered in bandages that covered every bit of my upper half of my body. Funny that I didn't even notice. My eyes met her after scanning myself. With a small smile I said. "I didn't even notice."

"You shouldn't really."

"What?"

"Well you been resting for nearly 3 days."

When I heard that my eyes widened. I quickly put the picture back in place and let out a breath. "3 days?" I mumbled to myself. I saw Anna was about to respond when there was loud footsteps bounding downstairs. "She's in here Dylan." Anna told. She didn't even look to know it was him. By golly she was right too. How does she do that? Dylan made his way into the living room with panic written all over him. The panic began to leave when his eyes fell on me. I never saw him race to fast in my life till today. He past his mother in one second and his arms around me in two. He held me at arms length to do a check over. "You scared me half to death!"

I stared at Dylan then over at his smiling mother. He must of saw me looking past him before turning towards his mother. "What?"

She shook her head as she glided over to her son. "Nothing baby. Just taking notice on how much you remind me of your father when he was at that age."

That must of got Dylan off guard. I saw the tips of his ears turn red along with his cheeks and neck. I giggled a little. Enough though to make him look down at me. "Whats so funny."

I looked up at him with a smile. "Your just cute is all."

That made his face go very red.

I loved it when he did that. And it was true. He was cute.

**Dylan's POV**

Since my girlfriend was hurt by men….by freaking men! I was near her when I could. And when I couldn't I asked Rain, Sunny or Autumn to watch over her. Thank god they agreed, but why wouldn't they? She was their friend too.

"Dylan…you don't have to be all big brother on me you know." Michaela said as we walked to her locker.

"Im not. Im being an over protective boyfriend. And I hate to see girls or anybody hurt you." and it was true. I despised those people who hurt her. Or hurt anyone for that matter. I watched Michaela eye me then drift away. We both were at a halt when we saw those girls from yesterday and last week here again. Their lockers weren't even here. Only just one girl out of the group but I guess that doesn't matter. They were talking when we strolled up but stopped dead when they saw us. They stared at me then snarled at Michaela. "What are you doing here troll." one girl with tons of make up and bleached hair asked.

"Yeah didn't we say we would punch you in if we saw your Japanese looking face again?"

Michaela only stood there. Her face still. Her eyes dead. Where was the girl who fended bullies off when needed. Who saved my ass countless times? I stared at the girls who were dressed in high skirts and very revealing shirts. Their hair were shiney and like a Barbie's hair really. Their faces had way too much make up on. I hated them. I looked at Michaela who was still dead still and silent. I guess it was up to me. Im not into pushing girls but I made an exception to them. I pushed the one who was leaning against her locker than got all of Michaela's books handed them too her before slamming the locker. I looked at the shell shocked girls with anger boiling in me.

"I don't care if your upper classmen or what. You mess with my girlfriend and I will get my friends on your asses."

"Why not do it yourself?" one girl with dark hair said. I glared at her.

"Because im not the kind of man that hit's a women…even skanks like you." I growled. I got behind Michaela, held her shoulders and guided her to my locker that I opened up and stashed her books in mine. "We can share one."

I didn't get a chance to look at her face but when I did I stopped what I was doing which was putting the last book in and just stared at her with shock. I shoved the last book in then slammed my locker before I closed the space between her. "Why are you crying?" I asked. Her hands covered her face as she cried even more. I didn't hesitate to engulf her in my arms. I stood there holding her for a while. When our friends showed up to meet us in the morning they saw Michaela crying and looked at me. I gazed at them as I stroked her hair.

"Michaela?" Sunny laid a hand on her back then got close enough to grasp her hand that was still covering her face. "Michaela baby talk to us. Whats the matter?"

Michaela lifted herself up, wiping her eyes she sniffed. "Why…."

"Why what?" Rain asked coming at her sisters side. Adam and Rick were at my side along with Sunny's.

"Why….? I never asked to be Japanese nor American…..I never did anything to these people….and I-I had it!" That's when she tore out of my arms and through Sunny and Rick leaving us all still.

I looked at the girls and they looked at me. "We'll find her." The girls looked at Autumn and Declan, who were coming up to us. "Whats up?" She asked.

"We need to find Michaela." Sunny said. She left the group and soon the girls both followed. I looked at the guys who looked at me. "I guess we gotta find her too." Adam said. I nodded.

"Right well lets get to it." Declan said.

It seemed like forever till I found her again. She was in a tree that stood in front of a grave yard. that's not scary at all. I looked up to see her gazing out at the sky. At her home. "Michaela!" I called out. She looked down at me for a minute or two before jumping down, more like flying or floating down. I raised my arms to catch her. My hands around her waist as her hands on my shoulders. I watched her feet gracefully touch the ground. "I been worried."

"I know. Im sorry."

"Don't be baby. Im just glad your okay. We been looking for you all day."

"All day? What about school? And who's we? I know Rain doesn't skip nor does Sunny. Well not anymore."

"Well we skipped. And Rain did once and Sunny…well she was with Rick so she wouldn't care either way."

Michaela frowned and was about to something but my lips stopped her. I pulled back with a smile. "Don't Michaela. I love you. They know that. And they love you too."

"Im Asian im not supposed to be loved. Nor care." She frowned.

"Who said?"

"Those girls."

I cupped her face, making her look at me. "Where's that girl who didn't give a crap what people said? What people thought? The girl I fell in love with?"

"She's dead….."

"No she's not. Baby you have been proud of who you are. Your gonna let skanks come in your life and tell you not too?"

"M-maybe."

"No. I wont let that happen."

"But…."

"No Michaela. I love you Japanese and all damn it and im not about to have my girlfriend give up because of a few skanks."

"Its not just a few." She pulled away from me than walked to the gates that were opened to the grave yard. She stood there for a while before I joined her. I looked down at her.

"What does that mean?"

"The whole school…..they bully me. Even the teachers."

That got me in a heap of anger. Teachers are supposed to be there to keep you safe not join in. but in this stupid town im sure teachers are the opposite. I grabbed Michaela's hands. I felt her grope mine back. I leaned my forehead on her's "I'll protect you…im here. Just come to me. Or call me and ill be right there. Forever."

Michaela stared at me than angled her head up to get a better look at me. I looked down at her. It was night now. And the moonlight shined on her making her look radiant then ever. "Forever?"

"Forever." I repeated. "I love you Michaela."

Michaela kept her eyes on me as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "You promise?"

"Promise."

She smiled. "I love you too." She kissed my lips and her taste was in toxicating. I held her close. Kissed her back. Taking in her taste and smell. Absolutely wonderful.

"Awe….how cute." we broke apart, interrupted by the person who voiced her opinions. It was a woman. She wore a cloak. Her hair was gray. Her teeth were sharp. Eyes red as well. I got in front of Michaela and stood in a protective way.

"What the hell do you want. Vampire."

"How rude. Is that any way to talk to your superior?"

"Bite me lady. Im a vampire to you wanna go cause we can do this."

"Oh save it boy I just want the girl. Im starving and I have had a long day."

"Cant have her." I grabbed Michaela's hand and started walking when the vamp girl shoved me out of the way and into the gate. I felt my body hit the pavement in a second after hitting the gate. Hearing the scream is what snapped me back into motion. I got to my feet as I saw the vampire sucking blood out of my girlfriend. My eyes widened but I didn't hesitate I charged after the woman only to be hit to the ground by a male vampire. I was on my stomach and he was holding me down. I watched in horror as the woman threw my girlfriend's body onto the ground. Like she was a doll or something. "Refreshing."

"Michaela!" I yelled after her body didn't move for a minute or two. I repeated myself till the vampire woman scoffed.

"She's dead you stupid boy. I sucked her dry. Andrew come on." The guy who was on me must of nodded since in a sec they both were gone in a blur.

After they were I crawled over to Michaela's limp body. I saw her eyes open. Her neck and blouse bleeding. Her body looking pale. I felt her arms. Cold too. "Michaela…." I shook her a bit. Still nothing. My heart ached thinking the worst. My vision blurred. "No….No this cant. You cant. You're an Angel for god sakes….you cant leave me Michaela…." I cupped her face and did mouth to mouth. After that didn't work I did CPR and after I tried that I called the ambulance knowing they wouldn't do a thing….. They would just tell me what I feared most to think….

Michaela was dead…..

**Ben's POV **

It was around 7 when my daughters got the call from my little brother. And it was then when I raced to the hospital and saw my little brother in my moms arms. She had tears in her eyes too. My father just sat there with his arm hugging my mother's shoulder. My wife was at my side along with my son when my brother saw us. My sister too was there. She must of came to be with my brother like I did. Natalie came to me and hugged me. I hugged her back then watched my brother get up from where he was. He walked slowly to me then burst into tears and hugged my waist. His head buried in my shirt. I hugged him. And stroked his hair. "Dylan what happened?" I looked at my parents who shook their head. I guessed they didn't know a thing. Natalie looked like she wanted to know too.

"She's dead cause of me…I killed her…." Dylan cried. I blinked baffled. Looking at my daughters seeing them cupping their mouths and tears running down their face made me guess it had something to do with Michaela. "What are you talking about?" I asked.

"We were out after dark….I was with her. We both were talking and….and vampires attacked us…and I tried to save her but Andrew held me down…."

My eyes widened when he said the name. my wife's and Sister's did too. Andrew. That bastard. "The girl sucked her dry….she's dead Ben…..I heard it from the paramedics myself….." Dylan continued. He cried so hard on the 'She's dead Ben' part. I held him as I looked at my parents. My mother crying just like my brother. My daughter's in tears as well…..

Andrew is back again and….now they will toy with my family….again.

Shit….they already got Michaela…..who's next on their sick plan.

**Natalie's POV**

I couldn't believe it. Andrew's back and so was his sisters. They could come after us again or Michaela was just a poor victim of a vampire attack. These thoughts consumed me so much that I barely have time to be a mother or a wife anymore. Let alone doing my job. Since I heard Andrew was back these months have been paranoia central and finally Sheen had enough of it. No he hasn't left yet thank god but he's been asking what's wrong and stuff but I don't wanna tell him. I mean he's finally gotten over that stuff. We left that stuff behind once we started parenthood so why start it now?

"That's my piece!" Anna cries jumped my thoughts out of my mind and brought me back into what was going on. Getting the kids ready for school has been a hassle since Benno decided to be the trouble maker of the family. "Mama! Benno ate my bacon." Anna cried. Anna has been getting into those tattle tale phases which that was normal. They both were 9 but Benno is the oldest and will never let Anna forget that since he always says "Anna! Im the boss of you so you gotta give me your bacon so I can defends you when I can."

"I don't want your help! Your mean!" Anna hissed and grabbed another piece of bacon from the plate. I watched them both banter till I felt hands around my waist. I turned to see Sheen with a smile on his face. His hair messy but in a sexy way. He was in a shirt and jeans. All ready for work. He works as a skater instructor at the school. I work as a school teacher. I know a school teacher wasn't at all like me but working with my husband and teaching my kids was a good way to go. And since its an all grade school I can still be with my kids when they get out of elementary. "Good morning."

Sheen smiled and took the coffee I held up to him. "Thank you beautiful."

"No problem handsome." I kissed his cheek then turned to my children who were fighting over a piece of bacon. Its not like there's more. "Guys there more."

"Yeah but She grabbed a big piece!" Benno whined.

"Its mine you jerk! Get your own!" Anna cried. Finally the bacon broke in two when it did they both stared at each other than yelled at each other blaming one another. I sighed. I heard Sheen laughing which made me glare up at him.

"Sorry they just remind me so much of what you and Ben were like."

"We weren't like that."

"Yeah I guess your mother makes up those stories on her own."

I rolled my eyes at how my mother just spills my worst moments in childhood to my husband and kids every chance she gets. I watched Anna munch on her bacon before getting off the stool and coming to her dad. "Daddy! When can I sign up for skate boarding?"

"Stupid girls cant skate board. They belong with babies' and flowers." Benno said as he stood beside his father. Anna pushed him then hugged her dad's leg before Benno could do a thing. Benno knows not to mess with her when Sheen's around. And Anna knows not to mess with her brother when he's around but sometimes she forgets.

"Where did you get an idea like that son?" Sheen asked.

"From everyone! Everyone knows girls don't have the skills that men do."

I chuckled as Sheen did knowing I swamped him in video games, in gym and in skating. "Shut up stupid! Girls can show up boys just as well. Mommy did that to daddy a lot!"

"Nu-huh! Daddy would never loose to mama!"

I sighed. This is getting us no where. "Kids….could you go argue while getting dressed." They argued as they left us. The room fell silent again after we heard them go upstairs. I looked at Sheen with wide eyes. I sighed. "We should of never taught them how to talk."

Sheen chuckled. "Oh come on dear they are just so adorable at this age."

"They are but my god." I chuckled.

"So… I heard Andrew's back." Sheen started as he took a piece of bacon. I stared at him wide eyed.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Ben told me."

"He is such a big mouth."

Sheen just looked at me with a questioning look. I looked away stuffing a piece of bacon. "Did not want me to know?"

"No I didn't."

"Why?"

"The last time we saw him you wanted to eat him werewolf boy."

Sheen gazed down at me with a sexy smile. He's 28 almost 30 and he still turns me on like he did when we were teenagers. God he's so hot.

"That was when I was what? 20?"

"So you acted like a 2 year old."

He slapped his hand over his chest like I just pierced him then he hugged my waist and chuckled. "I didn't act 2.….I acted 10 thank you don't you insult me like that missy."

I smiled after rolling my eyes.

"Daddy! We are ready!" Benno said. Sheen and I just stared at each other for a moment or two then kissed and walked to the kids. Once they were in the car I looked at Sheen with a smile.

"Ready Wolfy?"

"Sure you batty woman." I chuckled at his playful insult then kissed him again.

We were off after that. My mind still fogged with the past that sure haunts me….

**Bailey's POV**

"Mom could you tell Shiley to shut up im trying to do my homework!" Kasey whined. Man for a twelve year old he sure acts like a baby. Although he's so cute when he does it so I try my best to keep my smile. Before I could respond we both heard Shiley singing as she skipped in the kitchen and ran up to us. "Mommy! Look what I can sing!" Shiley exclaimed before she started singing her ABC's

I looked at my son, seeing him glare as his sister sang I waited for him to say something. He finally did when she stopped. "Could you be quiet!"

Shiley puckered up her lips at him like my brother Sammy used to do. It was so cute. Brought back so many memories.

"No! your not the boss of me!"

"Im 12! Im taller and stronger you think I cant take a shorty like you!?" Kasey spitted making Shiley frown then cry. I sighed as I scooped her up in my arms.

"Kasey…."

"What she started it."

"I don't care you apologize to her."

"No!"

"Kasey!"

"Just leave me alone if your gonna side with her!" Kasey yelled as he pushed past Scott who was at the time entering the kitchen/ Dining area.

Scott looked at me. "Whats with him?"

I sighed. "Just him being a pre-teen." I looked down at my daughter who was looking up at me. "Now missy you need to leave your brother alone when he's working." I told her as I put her down. She frowned.

"He's always working!"

"I don't care missy. don't you have homework?"

She wiggled her nose a bit then looked at Scott with a smile. She leaped towards him squealing in excitement. "Daddy! Your home! Can you play with me!"

Scott smiled then knelt down to her. "I would love to but you know you got homework."

She widened her eyes like he just read her thoughts. She shook her head. "Now Shiley don't lie to your good old dad. Remember I can tell santa clause. Then he'll tell the easter bunny then the tooth fairy. And then they would give you nothing."

Shiley looked at him wide eyed like it was the actual truth. Scott always knew what to say without actually scolding the kids or yelling. He was the greatest dad ever in my book. "Now you wanna tell daddy the truth and go do your homework? Or get tickled? Or maybe I can have Santa not come this year…."

Shiley shook her head. "Okay. Okay. I'll go do homework. But after can you play with me!?"

Scott smiled then kissed her head. "Of course I would baby girl now go." He pat her butt making her run along then he gazed over at me. He frowned. "What?" He must of saw my puzzled face. I shook my head then stood still staring at him.

"Just….baffled that you made her do her homework without….yelling. I mean I have a hard time making the kids do anything."

His arm slung over my shoulder as he got closer to me. "Its all in thought Bailey. You see…Santa always works. Then with Kasey I just say that the Xbox looks like a good gift for uncle Sammy."

I laughed. "Oh you know Kasey is much smarter than that."

"he is….that's why I go for his big tv we bought him."

I chuckled and hugged him. "You are so bad." I kissed his lips, tasting strawberries and a mixture of orange juice. I pulled back and eyed him. "You had strawberries didn't you?"

His guilty face and smile told me his answer. He looked like a child who just got caught stealing a cookie really. And it was adorable. I smiled at him then on my way out I gave him a hip bump before proceeding into the living room where I found my two kids fighting. Kasey holding Shiley in a headlock. Them both screaming, which was the reason I came in. "What the hell is going on!?" I screamed as I tried to pull off my son. I saw my husband grab Shiley and we both finally got them apart. I was hugging Kasey tight, feeling his breathing and huffing.

"She ruined my Wii!"

"It was an accident!" Shiley yelled. I held onto to Kasey as I felt him try to escape from my grasp.

"No it wasn't you did that on purpose!" Kasey yelled, still fuming.

"No I didn't you're the one who put your drink there!" Shiley yelled.

"And you're the one who kicked it cause you had to dance right near me!"

"I was showing you what I learned!"

"I don't give a crap what you learned! God your so annoying!" Kasey screamed.

"And you're the worst brother!" Shiley cried back. She shoved Scott off, well tried and ran upstairs as fast as he could. I took my chance and let him go. I gave my son a look to tell him I was really angry. He glared at me.

"What?"

"You go talk to your sister right now!"

"Why? She's the one who started it."

"But you're the oldest which means you know better!"

"Why do you always take her side!?"

"I do not I-"

"Do too! You always stick up for her! And I never asked to be the oldest!" He grabbed his wet math book and grumbled then glared at us. "I need to go…." With that he ran upstairs. I sighed.

"When did he get so….." I started.

"Moody? When he hit middle school." Scott sighed then hugged me. "Want me to talk with him?"

"Later. He needs to cool off….but we should check on Shiley."

Scott nodded then we both hand in hand went up to see our daughter.

We heard her crying when we got to her door. I gazed at Scott who was frowning. I sighed before opening the door. She was lying on her bed, curled up in a ball. I did the only mother thing. I went over to her and let her climb onto my lap. Her arms hugged my neck tight as her head laid in the crane of my neck. I rubbed her back then softly said. "Your brother didn't mean it….."

"Yes he did. He hates me." Scott who now is on the other side of Shiley stroked her hair as he said. "No. he's just being a boy. You'll understand when you get to that age." Shiley lifted her head to her daddy then whipped her eyes. She reached out for Scott than found her way into his lap. It was his turn to hold her which he never minded that. He loved his baby girl since the day she was born. No since he found out I was pregnant again. Scott held her tight as she cried again. I sighed. Got up then made my way into my boys room. I came in to see he was listening to music and writing in a notebook. I assumed he was doing homework. I didn't care though. I was sick of his attitude. I pulled off his headphones which earned me a mutter of a curse word then a glare. "What?" He growled in a tone that I really didn't like.

"Don't use that tone with me. And you shall not use curse words till im dead you got that?"

He rolled his eyes which really pissed me off. I knew he was just being a kid but Jesus he was annoying me. I folded my arms. "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"Bull. You've been moody and a real brat really and its getting on everyone's nerves. Your sister is crying cause of what you said. She thinks you hate her."

"I do."

"Kasey Scottie Derby I didn't raise my boy to hate." I watched him sigh then lean back in his chair. I sat on a chest that was at his foot of his bed. My elbows on my knee caps leaning towards him. "Come on Kasey…..what's wrong. Your not the kind of kid who's mean for no reason."

He stared at me with an annoyed expression. Then ran his fingers through his hair like he does when he's thinking too hard. "Baby please tell me….is it bad?"

"No. I just don't want to talk." He sighed. "Its nothing. Im just annoyed. I cant get any work done cause of that girl that's forced to be my sister."

I stared at him for a long while then looked away then back at him. "Look I know your annoyed but you know what someday your going to regret the day you tell your sister to go away because when she does…..there might not be another chance to get her back. Remember that before you say what you do." I got up then closed the door without looking back.

I should know what it feels like….I almost lost my brother…..

I don't want Kasey to be in that position….

Never.

**Rain's POV**

_**Rain's dream**_

_I was in a strange place. It was all white. And I felt like I was floating. When looking down I saw I was on a cloud. What? I thought. I looked around to see nothing. Absolutely nothing. "Hello?" I spoke. My voice echoed._

_I decided to walk, carefully incase I fell. It felt like hours when I came across a gate. What the hell? Am I dead? No, no that cant be. _

"_Rain!" I heard a voice call from behind. I turned to see Michaela. Widened eyes I gasped. _

"_Your dead!"_

"_Correction im immortal. Dylan has forgotten that. Im an angel."_

_I walked close to her than poked her to feel she was really real. "Why…are you here then?"_

"_I cant leave…..unless I have a body….."_

"_But cant you go back to yours."_

_She shook her head. "It rejects me." her eyes had sadness all over them. "Hows Dylan?"_

"_Not well….." I left it that cause I sure didn't want to tell her that he smokes….or drinks now. Michaela frowned. _

"_May I ask a favor?" She asked. I nodded without hesitation. She got closer to me. "Feel free to refuse…may-may I use your body?"_

_I widened my eyes. "What?"_

"_Just to see Dylan one last time…."_

_I thought it over then held her shoulders. "You're my best friend….so use my body as much as you need…"_

_Michaela shook her head. "No. I shouldn't do that to my friend. I just need your body till I find a new one….maybe…."_

"_Okay."_

"_Rain please don't rush an answer out before not thinking about it."_

_I shook my head then smiled. "No im happy to do this." I hugged her. "Go for it."_

_She hugged me back. I smiled before feeling pain inside me….._

_I backed away to see Michaela with red eyes, her hand, no claw had blood all over it. I looked down to see blood pouring out of me like crazy. I looked back at her wondering what the hell just happened._

"_Mi-Michaela-"_

"_Silly bitch…..you should know not to be gullible." Flames suddenly surrounded both of us then I felt hotness on my skin. I was burning alive. I screamed in pain as I felt myself burning alive. "Im not Michaela you fool. Im your worst night mare…." I looked at the girl to get a load of shock. Sunny. "Im your sister….." The girl laughed…._

_I screamed after that it went black._

_**End of her dream**_

I jolted up finding myself in my bed, sweating like hell. I looked around my room than got up and ran to Sunny's. I saw her asleep still. I checked the clock on her night stand to see it was four-o-clock. School doesn't start for another 4 hours. With that I started downstairs. I couldn't go back to sleep after that. I was shaking. I couldn't get the picture out of my head. My visions normally don't come true and I pray to hell that doesn't.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sunny asked more like growled cause she was not a morning person and she never liked to be touched when she first wakes up. And I was touching her, staring at her and even sniffing her to make sure she was my normal sister and not a freaking demon like her boyfriend. Not that I don't like him. I do but god her as a demon is when the world will end. I watched her glare at me before eating her breakfast. She looked normal but so did that imposter Michaela…..turned out to be my own sister.

"Nothing." I said. Man I need to chill. I grabbed a glass of water and drank it really fast. Fast enough when my little brother came in and hit me I choked and spat out the water making Sunny jump then yell at Ben. I coughed then looked at my little brother.

"Sunny! Rain! My karate terminate is today!" he chirped. I smiled and ruffled his hair.

"I know. You excited?" I asked. He nodded then sat on the stool that was beside me. My parents soon came in. my dad all sleepy eyed, in a robe and messy hair started making coffee. My mother dressed and ready to start the day. Total opposites. Maybe that's where me and Sunny get it from.

"Is that all your eating Rain?" My dad asked looking at me. I only had a glass of water in front of me. I nodded. My parents both rose their brows. Even my siblings. I smiled.

"Not that hungry." I heard the doorbell and that's when I knew my saving grace was here. Well Adam. I slid off as I said my goodbyes. Grabbed my bag then out the door I was.

"So your telling me your sister is a demon?" Adam asked trying to get it straight. I sighed and shook my head.

"I don't know…..it may have been just a dream."

"May have but you have visions more than dreams." He pointed out. We both were walking close together on our way to school I gazed at him I guess with worry on my face since he waved his hand and continued. "Come on Rain you know your visions don't all come true." I frowned then looked away knowing he was right but I didn't exactly feel any better. I suddenly felt his hand in mine, that made me look up at him. His smile dazzling then ever. My heart beating way to fast for a normal person. I blushed. "Your fine Rain. And if she was a Demon me or Rick would know it. We can since it."

"But you're an angel."

"Half." He squeezed my hand gently and then kissed my forehead. "Your worrying too much. Your brain will explode." I smiled and laughed than play punched his arm.

"Your mean."

He hugged my shoulder and laughed. "Nope just making you laugh." He smiled. Looking up at him to see his eyes on me, his grin bigger than ever. I felt hot and blush creeping upon me. The way he looked at me made me blush more.

"What?"

"Nothing." He grinned more. It was his usual goofy grinned he showed me for the past 3 years. It was adorable really. "Your just…beautiful."

I widened my eyes and he took notice of that as he began to get red in the face and cover his mouth like he said something that he wasn't supposed to.

"Adam?"

"Nothing just forget I said a thing-" He turned away before walking quickly ahead of me. I frowned. What was up with him? Quickly I caught up with him then grasped his hand with mine. His eyes set on mine.

I smiled up at him when he smiled down at me, making me feel butterflies in my tummy like always.

Adam just knows how to get those butterflies fluttering about.

**Declan's POV**

I gazed upon the girl who was locked in the cage of Incubus's lab. This guy isn't right in the head. Michaela was her name I think. Dylan thinks she's dead but really she was given to Incubus before Dylan could even see her in the hospital. Although I don't get why he would need her.

My eyes moved away from the knocked out girl towards Incubus. The leader of Demons and my brother I loath. I left this world for a reason.

"So what do you intend on doing with the girl?" I asked my brother. Incubus smiled as he cupped his chin. His eyes gazing at Michaela with lust in his eyes. Made me feel sick. "Well we could eat her. She is an angel after all."

"That's it? Why the hell did you kidnap her anyways?"

"Well you see little brother." My brother started as he hugged my neck, practically putting me in a headlock. "Rick is close to this girl. So is Adam. Those two have defined the two worlds….and this Dylan guy has made it worse."

I blinked. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Our brothers seem to forget who to fall for and who to not. And this Dylan boy knows too much about our kind of worlds."

I shook my head. "You make no fuckin sense." I walked over towards the cage before staring my brother down. "Let her go damn it. She has shit to do with this."

"Her father is the one who started this war."

I rolled my eyes. "No we did." I grabbed the bars, tore them apart and picked up Michaela.

"Put her down now!" Incubus hissed. I shook my head and proceeded ignoring his whining. I turned towards him before leaving. "Look just leave my friends out of this."

"Friends?" He scoffed. "You have no friends. Theres no such thing."

"There is." I simply said then left him with that.

"This cant be!" Dylan cried, paled in the face as he looked at Michaela who was sleeping peacefully in my bed. I cupped his shoulder. Rick and Adam stood on the other side of the room just staring with confusion. "She was dead. Or pronounced dead!"

"Did you see her at the hospital?"

Dylan shook his head. "Some guy told me she was dead and kicked me out." Incubus. That scum must of shifted into a doctor.

"Well that guy was lying. Look she's actually here Dyl." I told him as I touched her bandaged arm. Before inviting over my friends I made sure to attend to her wounds. She had a lot of them. I watched Dylan as he sat on the edge of the bed, leaned over her before skimming her face. Once he touched her she stirred about for a minute then her eyes opened in a slow fashioned. "Michaela?" Dylan choked.

"Dylan?" Michaela lifted her hand to his face, cupping his cheek. Her eyes on him as if she was wondering that he's really here. "Is that you?"

His hand grabbed hers as he let out a sob along with a nod. "Yes baby. Its me."

She smiled. "Im sorry I didn't fight off that vampire. I-I tried-" She let out a cry at the end.

"No no baby. You did all that you could." Dylan said. I turned to my brothers who nodded towards the door. I agreed before following them out, closing the door behind me.

"Well this is strange." Adam started.

Rick looked at me. "Incubus hurt her didn't he?" I stared at them for a long while. When I was about to respond the doorbell rang. I made my escape and got the door, the girls were here.

Autumn, Sunny and Rain. "Girls. Welcome." Rick said as he came to my side. I let the girls inside. As the rest of the group left Autumn and I stood behind. Looking at her was like a present that I get everyday and not get tired of it. Her blond hair with her blue eyes. Beautiful. We grew up together and I must say she's grown more through these years. Her body went from a girl to a young woman. Got me going every time I saw her. Autumn looked over at me with a smile. "Hey."

"Hey." I responded. Hugging her. Before laying my lips on hers. She got into it but pulled away after a good bit.

"Not now." She frowned.

"I- sorry. I just thought…..since the gang is busy that we could…you know."

"Have sex?" She said in a flat voice. She looked a bit down. Was it cause of me? She shoved her hands in her jacket pockets. And bit her lip. She looked up at me. "Tonight. We can. Bring condoms this time." With that she left.

That night I snuck through the window of my friends with benefits bedroom. Once my feet met her wooden floor I saw she was in a towel and brushing her long hair. Her back towards me. Great this is my chance. I snuck behind her and when I was just about to scare her I heard her sobs. What the? She laid the brush down and whipped what looked to be her eyes. When she turned she yelped when seeing me. "Jesus don't scare me like that!"

"S-sorry." I stuttered as I inched towards her. I grasped my hand with hers.

"What's wrong?"

She turned away. "I don't think we should do this anymore."

"Huh."

"This sex thing. Its wrong. I mean we don't love each other…..we just lust for one another. And I don't want that."

"Autumn?" I turned her around to see her eyes flooded with tears. When she collapsed to her knees I quickly went down with her holding her up as she cried. "Hey….if your this upset then we should of became….a couple a lot sooner. Look I-I don't want just sex from you."

She looked up for a bit then covered her face, crying more. "What is it Autumn?"

She kept crying to the point of hyperventilating. Picking her up I laid her on her bed. Kneeling in front of her I held her hands that were in her lap. "Autumn please tell me why your crying." She shook her head as she tried to cover her eyes again though I wasn't having that. I gripped on her tighter but not so much to hurt her. I pinned her on the bed. She stared at me with her big blue eyes and sniffed. "Please fill me on what I did to make you cry."

"You did nothing." She looked away for a bit then at me again. "Im….I think….im pregnant."

I widened my eyes. "What?"

"I missed my period….." I let her go before she lifted herself up. "I been craving a lot of food….and I went for a check up. Thank god my mother left when she did. He told me I was 2 months into it already. And the only guy I had sex with was you."

"And we had no condoms at the time." I smacked my palm onto my face then groaned. "Shit." I sat next to her, my hands in my hair. I bit my lip.

"I cant abort it. Its too late.""Even if it wasn't too late I still wouldn't want you to."

"But you told me you never wanted kids."

"No I said demons don't want kids. Im not a demon. Im a vampire, demon and human." I decided that pacing would be the best for me right now.

"What do I do?" I heard Autumn mumble.

"Its not 'I' its 'we'." I told her which earned me a puzzled look. "You heard me. Ill burn in hell before I give up my spot as a father."

"But Declan we're not even a couple! We've been friends with benefits for 2 years and we cant have a baby! Im only 16! We don't have jobs or our own place!" She cried, started to hyperventilate again. I kneeled down to her, grabbed her hands and said. "Then lets be a couple. Lets have this baby even if we are young!"

Autumn shook her head. "Why not?" I asked.

"Because, I cant do this to you-"

"Don't start that BS Autumn. I had sex with you cause I love you not cause it was good or what not! So don't you dare say shit that will try to drive me away cause it wont work."

Her eyes widened. "You….love me?"

I rolled my eyes then smiled somewhat. "Yes you oblivious woman. I loved you for two years now."

"Why havent you said anything!?"

"Scared."

She lifted her brow. "Declan the bad boy scared? Get out of here."

I laughed. "Its true….and well since the day I met you I havent really been a bad boy."

She didn't say anything but then again she didn't have to. I cupped her face and planted a kiss on those sweet lips. Looking at her I smiled. "Please be with me?"

"You mean….as a girlfriend."

"No….a-as my future wife."

She widened her eyes. "Declan…I-I don't know."

"You don't have to give me an answer now. Just someday….okay. I love you and I want to be with you. You make me feel alive."

All she did was wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my lips again and again till we finally fell onto the floor. Her on top of me. I stared up at her eyes that sparkled like stars. "I love you too."

I widened my eyes. "You do?"

She nodded. "Since I met you."

I blushed as well smiled. I pulled her close to me and eventually we fell asleep….

That wasn't such a good plan.

**I think im going to leave it there. Im so sorry for it being so dang long. I swear im not giving up on this story its just my life has been a rollercoaster since I last updated. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed it. . I think I done great on this chapter! So tell me what you think please!**

**1.) do you want Autumn to have a baby at her age? (Shes 16)**

**2.) Do you want me to do a story about the younger kids or end my series with this one?**

**3.) did I do a good job on this chapter? (Scale 1-10)**

**4.) Who do you want to see most of?**

**5.) Who is your favorite character? Why? (I know I asked that in every story but hey im still curious)**

**Please review!**

**Thank you!**

**-Miki- **


End file.
